


beneath the waves

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: A little angst, But this is a happy fic I swear, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm once again writing a MerMay fic no one asked for, MerMay 2020, Mermaid!Elsa, Modern AU, Some mention of non-con cause Hans is gross, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human!Sven, mermaid au, mermaid!Anna, some longing and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Kristoff has never stopped thinking about the girl who saved him that day...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. a mermaid's melody

The ocean was full of many,  _ many _ mysteries. So little of the sea had been explored, who knew really what was in those waters? Well, Kristoff Bjorgman did. He’d learned that lesson the first time he’d visited the beach. 

When he was seven, Bulda and Cliff Bjorgman adopted him. And to celebrate his first “Gotcha Day” at the age of eight, they decided to take a mountain boy to the beach for a family vacation. Which would have been fine… if Kristoff had been a strong swimmer. And he  _ wasn’t. _ Not back then. 

He’d never forget the sound of his mama’s screaming when a current swept him under. Salt water burned his throat, stinging as it filled his nostrils. He tried his best to clamber towards the surface to no avail. Limbs flailing, the panic in his chest consumed him as he cried out in the water. When two tiny hands grabbed his arms, he scrambled for more leverage on the being. His hand caught on something, but he clung onto it in his palm. When he was yanked to the surface he was met face to face with a very young girl. Kristoff gaped. She was  _ tiny _ and managed to save him. Her eyes were a teal azure, blinking widely at him as her auburn hair stuck to her cheeks. 

The girl tugged him to the shore, the sand scraping his back and legs. She had seemed hesitant to come too close and kept her lower body in the water. As he coughed the ocean water from his lungs, he huffed a breath. “T-Thank you…” he managed to sputter. 

A smile tugged at her lips and she opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Her eyes seemed to fill with panic as she touched her neck and patted down to her collarbone. Suddenly, she was looking around frantically and patting the ground. Watching her tap around, he noticed how peculiar her hands were, how scaly her arms were… the fin attached to her forearms. 

In shock, he scrambled backwards. Was she…? 

“Kristoff!” he heard his mother call. 

He looked up, seeing Bulda running down the beach at the sight of him. Quickly, he shot a glance back at the girl. The worry in her eyes was evident, and she quickly slid backwards into the water. A fin splashed behind her as she dove under, confirming Kristoff’s suspicions. A mermaid. A  _ mermaid _ saved his life. 

Bulda wrapped him in a hug, her arms winding around him as she sobbed. “Oh, baby! I thought we’d lost you!” 

Cliff wasn’t too far behind as he joined in the hug. “Son! There you are!” 

His mama peppered kisses along his face and head, pushing his soaked hair out of his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

His voice was weak when he spoke. “I-I almost drowned. Someone… Someone saved me.” 

Bulda blinked. “Saved you?”

Kristoff was suddenly aware of the weight in his palm. Glancing down at his hand, he opened his fist to find a tiny pearl necklace there. Bulda gasped at the sight of it, both of his parents stunned at the jewelry in his hand. Was that what she was looking for? He gazed out in the water, squinting to find her. He needed to give this back didn’t he? 

The waves crashed against the shore, and Kristoff moved to sit up. The mermaid peaked her head above the water, eyes full of fright at the sight of his parents. He held up the necklace for her to see, but instead of coming to retrieve it like he hoped she would… the little mermaid fled under the water, her head disappearing beneath the surface. 

A powerful sorrow took over him, and he clutched to pearl to his chest. He vowed to keep it safe for her. And someday… he hoped he’d be able to return it to her. 

Bulda thought otherwise. The entire experience terrified his mother. Granted, Kristoff couldn’t blame her… Her son almost drowned then a mermaid saved him. It definitely sounded as if it were something from a fairy tale. But, it didn’t change Kristoff’s resolve to  _ somehow _ return that pearl necklace. However, it wouldn’t happen while living with his mother, that was for sure. She refused to ever set foot on a beach again—even cut their vacation short the day after the incident. 

But as years trailed on, Kristoff lost hope he’d ever get the chance. The necklace was kept safe amongst his possessions in a lock box beneath his bed. He spent his life as anyone did… playing sports, working his ass off for the grades he got. As he graduated high school, he felt the pull of returning to the ocean grow stronger with each passing day. 

Some memories faded, but the memory of her… never did. It was always with him. He’d dream of her… and sometimes imagine what she’d look like now. Would she have grown up as he had? Did mermaids age the same way as humans? He didn’t know. 

But, he wanted to. 

He felt almost ashamed sometimes when he intensely researched marine life, mermaids specifically, because of his mother’s disdain for the sea after the incident. Kristoff just kept it a secret and vowed to never tell his mother about this particular hobby of his. But no matter how desperately he researched, he never found answers. Nothing concrete.

There was so much he longed to understand. He wanted to know why that necklace was so important to her. Why was he so drawn to her? Why--after ten years--did he long to see her again? Was it something she did? A siren call of some kind? Mermaids and sirens weren’t the same, were they?

Kristoff eventually decided that enough was enough and he wanted answers, despite his mama’s wishes. He needed this closure for himself and was going to get those answers. It took a long time to come to this conclusion. Obviously, the decision was one he didn’t take lightly. Especially since he was all too aware of how negatively Bulda would react to his decision to go study on the coast. 

And much as he expected, she was furious. 

“I’m sorry, Kristoff. but I just can’t let you go. I know damn well why you’re going down there. I just can’t approve of it.” 

Gulping, he clenched his fist before opening his palms once more. “Mama, I… I have to do this. This is  _ my _ decision.” 

“I almost lost you to the ocean once. It won’t happen again.” 

“I’m not going to be gone forever! I’m just going to study there! Marine biology takes four years to complete. I’m qualified to take extra classes. I’ll be home during the summers and holidays.  _ Please,  _ I need your support. This--This is  _ so _ important to me. I have to know. I need closure,” he practically begged. Hands clasped and shaking, his voice quivered as he spoke. Kristoff  _ needed _ his mother’s support. 

Sighing, Bulda’s arms were suddenly around him, and Kristoff felt his shoulders relax beneath her touch. He couldn’t handle her disapproving of his choices. It left a sour taste in his mouth… an unsettled feeling stirring in his gut. This woman meant everything to him. She didn’t have to foster him and later adopt him. She didn’t have to decide she wanted to keep him. The last thing on his mind was disappointing her. 

“I know, baby,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she pulled away. Her hands stayed firmly on his shoulders as she gave a squeeze. “I’m just so afraid for you. We… We don’t know what we saw in the water that day, and yes, it--”

“...she.” 

Bulda cleared her throat, giving Kristoff a look. “ _ She _ saved you, but we don’t know why.” 

“That’s what I need to know.” 

His mother gave a silent nod. “Okay. Just--Just  _ please _ be careful. Keep me updated. Text me every single day, you hear me Kristoff Bjorgman?” 

Kristoff smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” 

A wave of relief washed over him. His mother’s blessing to follow this journey sent his heart soaring. There is nothing more he could ask for. Standing, he helped his mother up to her feet. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he reassured her with a geam. “I love you,” he told her. 

Bulda broke, sobbing as she pulled him back into her arms. 

As much as guilt bubbled in his chest knowing that he could very well be breaking his mother’s heart… this is what he had to do. Kristoff knew this was his next step to take. This was a destiny ten years in the making, and he had to see it through.

  
  


o~o~o~o

  
  


Humans were supposed to be terrifying, vicious creatures. But Anna never felt that way. If anything, they were strange. Made her curious. It interested her how different they were than merfolk. They lived in a much different society. One that consisted of structures and companionships while mers spent their time in colonies. Colonies that had clear hierarchies by nature, full of kings and queens with their younglings. No regular mers were allowed to mate outside of the colony, while royalty was forced to mate with other royalty to keep bloodlines pure.

Anna found it all ridiculous. She found it completely unfair that she could be forced to mate with some superficial squid who only cared about how shiney his tail looked. Majority of the mer-princes wouldn’t want her anyway. She was the one who sinned and paid the price for it. 

She couldn’t speak verbally. Her pearl was taken from her by that human boy. Anna  _ knew _ in her heart it was an accident, but her parents spoke with venom and insisted that the boy snatched it on purpose. Which was ridiculous. They weren’t  _ there. _ She saw him hold it out to her… but she was too fearful of the larger humans that had come to accompany him. It was too nerve wracking and she couldn’t bring herself to approach. 

In hindsight, of course she should have. The whole pearl thing was just a pretentious concept anyway. Merfolk rarely spoke verbally unless above water. Telepathic communication was most commonly used. It was just the principle that Anna was unable to sing. Singing and luring men to their death was more of a siren thing, but mermaids used it as more of a protection. Putting men under a love spell to make an easy escape was their goal. 

Ugh, merfolk magic was so stupid. It frustrated her to no end. There were so many rules and orders. All of it drove Anna insane. Why did her vocal chords have to be connected to a stupid pearl necklace? Sure, being a mermaid started out as a witch’s curse, so maybe it made sense that it sucked. But  _ still. _ And why were some mermaids blessed with abilities and others weren’t? How was  _ that _ fair!? Her sister Elsa had the ability to freeze water, make ice, create snow. 

While Anna? Nope. She was plain. Just a half fish girl that wouldn’t even use the  _ one _ universal power that all mers had because she decided to do the right thing and save that human boy ten years ago. Mer-princesses were usually mated by eighteen, so she had three years to find that boy. Maybe, if she had her voice returned she wouldn’t end up with the bottom of the crop. Some stupid kelp boy who didn’t know what it meant to be in love. 

Love… Did humans have that? Only truly blessed mers got to fall in love. She certainly wouldn’t be one of them. She wanted what all the folk tales talked about… about falling in love. How you would know who your true love was at first sight. Anna craved for that love. To be desired and wanted by someone special. The heart palpitations, the nerves, the giddy feelings? She was sure it was  _ wonderful. _

Despite knowing better… Anna still spent a lot of her days closer to shore than she should. She kept her distance, making sure no boats or surfers could find her. But it was just--she  _ loved _ to learn about them. While she could understand their language, what they called items was always something new to learn. 

Elsa didn’t approve of her exploring, but thankfully, never ratted her out to their parents. The wrath of her father was something Anna certainly didn’t want to deal with. The punishment she got when she returned home without a pearl was traumatizing enough. 

Anna loved her sister, she did. They cared for one another, watched out for each other. It was a relationship she would always be grateful for. Elsa was more prim and proper, while Anna was more free spirited. But they made it work. They were still a great team. Elsa always found her sister during her sessions of sneaking off. 

And it was rare that Anna didn’t let her sister know she was leaving. But when she and Elsa were floating together in their quarters… there was a… sudden  _ pull. _ Almost a yank on her  _ soul.  _ Anna couldn’t explain it. Clutching her chest, she gasped as bubbles left her throat. 

_ “Anna?”  _ Elsa’s voice echoed in her mind. 

She turned her head quickly, giving her sister a panicked look before quickly swimming off, leaving the cave and her sister behind. But Elsa made haste, following after her. Anna wasn’t sure where she was swimming to, but she continued on. 

_ “Anna! Where are you going!?”  _

She didn’t know. She didn’t answer. 

Anna kept her pace, fin fluttering and propelling her as fast as she should go. When she finally surfaced, her head popped from the water. A safe distance away, but close enough Anna could see exactly what was calling her. 

“Anna,” Elsa scolded from beside her. “What are you thinking? We can’t be here.” 

She pointed ahead. Her heart fluttered so rapidly in her chest. 

It was  _ him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. May is always the time of the year that I make an excuse to write a mermaid fic. And because I'm me there will be smut involved. But I did want to give them a good little love story before the sex. I really didn't want this to be multichapter but it would be so mushed together as a one-shot, so I'm dividing it into parts.
> 
> Come along to another one of my weird ass mermaid stories. :D


	2. connected

Kristoff enjoyed his years at the coast. School was worth every moment as he learned  _ so _ much. He met his roommate, Sven, freshman year when they had to stay in dorm together. But the pair hit it off right away becoming best buddies instantly. It almost felt like he’d known the guy his whole life. After getting part-time jobs, they each saved up enough to rent a cheap apartment together near the beach. 

It was nice having a friend like Sven. And he didn’t even think he was psychotic when he mentioned believing in mermaids. His friend merely snorted. “To each their own,” he had said. But the longer they lived together, the closer they became. It was sophomore year when they moved in together. And Kristoff felt like he could really trust his best friend, heart and soul. 

“Sven, there’s something I need to tell you. The reason I moved here.” 

His friend blinked, clearly confused as he poured his coffee. “You came here for school, right?” 

“Well… Mostly. I came here because when I was a kid I almost drowned in the ocean.” 

Sven nearly choked, sputtering his coffee. “ _ What? _ So, you just--decided to come back to the place you almost died?” 

“A mermaid saved me.” 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Kris, c’mon.” 

Kristoff gave him a flat stare. Holding up a finger, he signaled for his friend to wait a moment. When he returned, he held up the pearl necklace. Which the sight of made Sven’s blow comically wide. 

“Wait.  _ Wait.  _ Oh, holy  _ shit, _ ” he muttered. 

The blonde cocked a brow. “What is it?” 

“I have totally seen that in a mermaid folklore book my grandmother had.” 

Kristoff felt his jaw go slack. “Shut up.” 

“Dead serious, dude,” he paused, looking between the pearl and Kristoff. “You’re serious?” 

“Dead ass.” 

Sven let out a whistle. “Man, Bjorgman, and here I thought you just really liked fish.” 

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Not exactly. Obviously, nearly drowning was very traumatizing and sometimes when going underwater I get pretty freaked out. But the ocean is really beautiful and--I have to find her. This is important.” 

“You think it’s some magic fish mumbo jumbo?” 

“Not sure.” 

Sven hummed. “You know that Hans Westergaard dude? Super rich dad that pays for everything? I heard he’s kinda wacko but super into mermaids. Like even starting a mermaid research club.” 

Blinking, Kristoff couldn’t believe his ears. “Wait, for real?” 

“Yeah, definitely. Ya know Ryder? One of the new freshies? Said he thought it was cool and would join. I think his sister--that Honeymaren, girl--said she’d join too. Professor Mattias is the official sponsor, but I think Westergaard’s rich Pops is funding the project.”

As Kristoff locked the pearl away in the jewelry box, he glanced over his shoulder at Sven. “How do you know all of this?” 

“I  _ talk _ to people. And don’t have resting grump face unlike some _ one _ .” 

Rolling his eyes, he couldn’t resist a smile. So, maybe Kristoff wasn’t the  _ best _ at being social and making new friends. Especially the new freshman coming into the marine biology program. “Yeah, whatever. You think it’d be worth my time?” 

Sven shrugged as he took a seat at the kitchen island. “Why not? I would probably omit the part about actually being saved by a mermaid, but by learning what more there could be out there… maybe you’ll find her?” 

“Yeah… Maybe, you’re right.” 

So, with that, he joined SMR (Students of Mermaid Research) his sophomore year. It was a stupid name. Way too on the nose. One would think that when researching such a controversial topic, they’d name the club something a bit more discrete. But, oh, not Hans Westergaard. That guy would flaunt anything that gave him attention. A lot of the other marine biology majors thought the club was stupid and not to be taken seriously. When some fellow classmates found out Kristoff joined, they were in utter disbelief. 

“You actually believe in that crap?” one of the girls asked. 

Clearing his throat, his eyes shifted. “Ah, no. Just something for extra credit. It’s a nice excuse to get more time out in the water.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” the others chimed in. 

It was a good excuse, he figured. No one would make fun of him for wanting to up his grades and get more time in the field. By his junior year, the club was the silent laughing stock of the marine biology department. But Hans still bragged about how he was going to make a miraculous discovery one day. While Kristoff could definitely confirm Hans’ theory, he chose not to. He didn’t trust the guy. 

Especially when Hans seemed to try to buddy up to him all the time. It was like he  _ knew _ that Kristoff had information he wasn’t sharing. The guy was like a hound dog sniffing around. But he made sure to be careful. Any progress Kristoff made, he kept hidden from Hans--keeping discrete and any results that were for personal gain, he kept away in his private notes. 

He’d already been here three years and only made little progress. At least Hans’ information was useful. There were many hypotheses about ecosystems involving mermaids, how their society functioned, the existence of colonies… but nothing about the pearls. Just seen as an accessory. But why would it only be an accessory if every mermaid had one? Why did the mermaid look so panicked when she couldn’t find it back on the beach? It had to  _ mean _ something. There was something missing. 

And Kristoff was going to find out what.

o~o~o~o

It had been years since Anna first saw him return to the beach. She would catch glimpses of him… whether it was on a boat, on the shore, or there were times where he would sit on the sand and scribble on something in his lap. She didn’t understand human nature, but she assumed that it must’ve been a habit of theirs. 

Anna could always sense when he was around. He must’ve kept the pearl on him any time he was near the water. She could feel it pull deep within her. Sometimes she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks flush at the sight of him. He’d certainly grown up to be handsome. Nothing like mers. Mermen were skinny with tiny waists and toned arms. But him… oh no. It was much different.. 

His shoulders were so wide. All of him was wide. Just a large man all together. It was almost startling--the contrast between him and her own kind. She often wondered what he felt like. What would it be like to touch him? To be held by him? 

All thoughts she definitely should  _ not _ be having about a human man, but she couldn’t help it. Mers were sexual beings once mated. And mated for life. If she didn’t get to him soon, she’d never know… Not that she was looking to mate with a human, of course. But her curiosity was there. Did they mate the same way mers did? Was it just as intense for humans? She longed to ask him. To find out so many answers to things she did not understand. 

Anna knew she would be forced to mate in the next few months since she had recently come of age. Once mated, she’d be watched like a hawk. Never being allowed out of the sight of her beloved. But that wasn’t what she wanted. Oh, how she longed for freedom. To see the surface world and the many mysteries about it. 

As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt the sudden tug of anxiousness in her gut. He was near… It was late in the evening. He rarely arrived during times like this. It was odd to sense him after the sun had set. But… she decided to sneak off anyway. Anna usually tended to mention to her sister that she was going to the surface, but Elsa was sleeping soundly in her pod, and she couldn’t find it within herself to wake her. 

So, she snuck from the cave, swimming softly to keep from creating too many bubbles around her. When she felt he was close, she slowly surfaced. Heading bobbing slightly from the water, her eyes right at sea level as she peaked carefully. 

He was there… in a new location than he usually wondered. The man sat on a bed of rocks, his toes bare and brushing along the water as the waves kissed his skin. He was alone. And there were no other humans in sight. Maybe, she could approach him now? Maybe, he really did have her pearl on hand? Oh, it would be so wonderful to have it back. There would definitely be questions and a possible scolding. But she could make up an excuse, right?

It was time, she decided. Anna willed all of her uneasiness to the back of her mind as she finally swam towards the human she’d been searching for all this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna will always thirst after Kristoff even when she's a different species than him.
> 
> Also, the time jumps are finally done. Thank God.


	3. kiss the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update today! Make sure you read chapter 2!

Kristoff was at a loss for words when those teal eyes and auburn locks suddenly appeared from the water. She  _ found _ him. Had she been looking for him all this time? When she revealed her face, his breath nearly caught in his throat. 

Mermaids  _ do _ age like humans. And she was very much grown up. Gorgeous, in fact. The most beautiful specimen he’d ever laid eyes upon. Despite having just chugged an entire bottle of water, Kristoff’s mouth felt very dry. Heart swelling with a desire he’d never experienced before. It almost frightened him--the way his chest tightened with a fluttering in his gut.

She stayed in the water at first, just gazing at him with wide eyes. The waves crashed over her, as she rested her palms on the rock near his feet. Kristoff was confused for a moment as she simply stared at his toes, but then he barked a small laugh as he caught on. 

“Hey… Those are new to you, yeah?” 

The mermaid jolted at first, seeming surprised at his voice. But she smiled softly before nodding. 

Excitement bubbled in his chest, rising to the surface before he could stop it. “You  _ do _ understand language?” 

She nodded again. 

“Oh, wow. That’s amazing. I thought surely if I ever found you that it’d be difficult to communicate.” 

Her smile grew as she gripped the rocks and pushed herself up next to him. Kristoff gulped, glancing down at the notes in his lap quickly. Well, Disney certainly lied to him because mermaids did  _ not _ wear sea-shells over their breasts. And hers were on display right before him. She wouldn’t understand it was rude of him to stare, nor would she understand why his cheeks were flushed. 

So, he turned to look at her as her gaze flickered over him, seeming to take him in. He wished he could do the same to her without feeling ashamed of himself. But he wanted to still be respectful even if she didn’t understand. Timidly, she reached out, leaning at the waist as she slowly touched his cheeks. Not wanting to spook her, Kristoff kept perfectly still. Her fingers were webbed and scaley as she tenderly brushed along his cheek. The tips were sharp, similar to human fingernails but clearly meant for digging in sand or possibly catching fish. Her little claws were careful, however, while she touched him. 

Her fingers trailed along his skin, down to his neck, and to the fabric of his shirt. She felt it, face in awe at the soft material. It made sense that she’d be surprised. Clearly, they didn’t wear any clothes of their own. When her hand reached his chest, she paused. Her gaze flickered back up to his and back to where her palm pressed against him. Kristoff kept his breathing steady, despite how the mermaid was obviously taking in the rapid beating of his heart. Blinking curiously, she moved her hands down to his. He allowed her to guide his palm to her chest, inviting him to feel the thudding in her own heart. 

The science part of Kristoff’s mind started calculating. If mermaids had hearts like humans then there must be a cardiovascular system within. How did that work with the fin? Did they have layers of muscle and tissue like humans? Similar organs? Despite how he tried not to notice the valley of her perky breasts, she had nipples. Did that mean they milked their young? Did they lay eggs? It’d be interesting if platypi were not the only mammals to lay eggs. 

Her fingers squeezed his, and suddenly, he was enchanted with her once more. That biology programmed section of his mind went eerily quiet. All Kristoff could focus on was how soft she was beneath his touch. He let his hand travel to the side, cupping her and rubbing his thumb along the pert nub. The mermaid sighed through her nose, eyes fluttering shut, seeming to approve of his caress. The sides of her breasts and rib cage were decorated with pale grey-green scales. It was mesmerizing. Her skin didn’t feel scaly, though. Not staying there long, his palm traveled downward first along the curve of her waist. 

She was so delicate. Kristoff feared if he gripped too hard he might break her. His palm brushed along her stomach before travelling upward once more. He trailed along her scales to her collarbone. He gave a light squeeze to her shoulder before gently brushing up her neck and cupping her cheek. Her lips twitched into a grin as her hand caressed his own. The mermaid leaned into his touch. 

God, he longed to talk to her. To know how she felt. How her world worked…

Before Kristoff could think, she leaned in and her forehead pressed to his. Her breathing fanned along his lips, nose brushing his own. He’d never felt so at peace. It was like she’d casted a calming spell on him, and he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

He was stunned when her lips touched his own. Unsure what to do. How to respond. His heartbeat spiked, feeling the blood roaring in his veins. The heat that had been pooling in his gut suddenly came to fruition. By the time he gathered his wits and responded, she pulled away. The mermaid gave him a once over before beaming at him. 

_ “I’m Anna.” _

Kristoff was startled by the voice echoing in his mind. He’d nearly jumped out of his skin as whatever trance she’d put him under suddenly broke. 

“Wait. You communicate telepathically?” 

Blinking at him, she tilted her head. 

Kristoff scoffed at his own stupidity. Of course, she wouldn’t know what that meant. “Ah, sorry. You said--you have a name?” 

She smiled. 

_ “Anna.” _

“Anna,” he repeated. 

The mermaid nodded excitedly. 

_ “Yes! You are?” _

“Oh! Um--Kristoff. I’m Kristoff.” 

_ “Kristoff.” _

He nodded. “Is this how you speak?” 

She shook her head. 

_ “Usually, only underwater. But I made the connection with you.”  _

“Made the connection…?” 

Anna tapped her lips as explanation. He felt himself deflate slightly. It wasn’t a romantic gesture at all. It would’ve been silly to expect her to feel that same passion he did. They were clearly very different species and did things differently. 

“So, you don’t--uh--kiss romantically?” 

_ “We do! Just… sloppily.”  _

Her nose scrunched at that with a grimace. Kristoff couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression. 

_ “Kissing romantically is only for mates.” _

“Mates? Mates as in… friends? Or… a couple?” 

_ “For reproducing.”  _

Kristoff cleared his throat at that. “Ah. Got it.” 

_ “I can only speak this way because you have my pearl.” _

He stiffened at that. “You can speak verbally?” 

_ “Only with a pearl. Do you have it?”  _

It had been thirteen years since she’d saved him. This mermaid had been mute for so long because of  _ him. _ Dammit… Now he’d wished he had found her sooner. Guilt washed over him as his brows furrowed. 

“Yeah, I have it.” 

Anna’s eyes went wide, full of hope. He’d waited so long to return this to her, and now he understood the importance of it. When he reached into his pocket--he always brought it to the beach in case he found her--there were suddenly footsteps coming around the corner. 

“Bjorgman!” 

The mermaid flinched at the sound. Dread filled his veins… that voice clearly belonged to Hans. 

“You have to go,” Kristoff whispered harshly. “I’ll find you again and return you pearl, I swear. But for your own safety, you have to go.” 

Anna nodded quickly and dove into the water in a flash. Just in time too as Hans rounded the rock surface. Kristoff quickly flipped to his biochemistry notes and pretended to take notes. 

“Oh, hey, Hans. What’re you doing out here so late?” Kristoff asked with a small wave. 

Crossing his arms, Hans ignored the question. “Was someone out here with you?” 

In an attempt to play it cool, he merely cocked a brow. “Uh, no? It’s nearly midnight. Who would be out here?” 

“That’s why I asked.” 

“Well, clearly you’re out here. What do you want?” 

Hans stood straighter, a frown on his face. “According to records, a lot of mermaid activity has been recorded at night. I decided to do some independent study. You would know that if you read all of the group emails I sent.” 

Kristoff tried not to roll his eyes. “You usually send those when I’m in class, you know.” 

“You can always check them later.” 

“Alright.  _ Fine. _ I’ll do that.” 

Stepping a little closer, Hans peered over at Kristoff’s notebook.”What are you doing?” 

“Biochemistry notes.” 

“Outside? At midnight?” 

Kristoff snorted, letting his annoyance get the best of him. “ _ Yes. _ What is this? Am I under arrest, officer? This an interrogation?”

“Watch it, Bjorgman. I can have you removed from SMR.”

Kristoff had had enough and moved to his feet. He stood a head taller than the other man, and Kristoff  _ hoped _ that was, at least, a little intimidating. He scowled, eyes narrowing at Hans as he slammed his notebook shut. “I just like being out here. The ocean is calming and helps me focus, not that any of that is  _ your _ business, Westergaard. Now, with your permission, I’d like to go home now,” he snarled. 

Kristoff brushed passed him, his shoulder bumping into Hans’ as he moved. Infuriated didn’t even describe how he felt. First the little snake interrupts the  _ one _ thing he literally moved here for, and then had the  _ gall _ to accuse him of--of… nothing! The weasel was just  _ implying _ Kristoff was doing something wrong without even saying such. 

_ “Come back for me.” _

Her voice sent shivers down his spine as she called into his mind. 

As he walked along the beach, he paused and gazed out into the sea. He’d return tomorrow and find her, so she could finally have her voice back after all these years. 

_ “I will,” _ he thought, willing for her to hear. 

As he neared the doc, growing closer to his home with Sven. He heard her once more. 

_ “I’ll be waiting… Kristoff.” _

o~o~o~o

Kristoff’s sleep was soundless. He tossed and turned, fists clutching the sheets. Images flashed in his mind of Anna struggling against ropes, her limbs flailing as she lashed about. Her clawed fingers swiping erratically as she tried to break free. The images came in spurts, each more intense than the next. 

He could  _ feel _ her panic, her fear. Her voice frantically called his name. 

Sitting straight up, Kristoff awoke in a cold sweat. He panted, clutching his chest while attempting to catch his breath. Looking at the clock, it was 6:00AM on the dot. Way too early to be awake when he didn’t have classes. 

Sven groaned from the bed across the room. “Dude, your phone has been going off for an  _ hour. _ S’about time you woke up. Turn the damn thing off.” 

Kristoff snatched his phone from the nightstand. 

**_Ryder:_ ** _ Dude! Have you checked the email Hans sent?! _

_ I can’t believe he actually caught a mermaid! _

Heart pounding, he swallowed thickly. His fingers trembled while opening the email app. This couldn’t be real. But it  _ was. _ Hans requested that every member be at the research facility by 8:00AM with details of his capture. 

Panic pounded in his chest. Was Anna okay? Did Hans--? Oh,  _ fuck _ . Kristoff knew this was entirely his fault. 

Curling his knees to his chest, he buried his face in his palms. “What have I done?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying myself way too much.


	4. one way or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mention of implied non-con because Hans is gross.

Kristoff spent the entire morning trying to plan an escape. No reasonable thoughts floated into his head. How on earth would he be able to drag a fish girl out of the research lab when _she_ is the thing being researched? Knowing how smarmy Hans was, he could have guards set up for all Kristoff knew. 

But he couldn’t let this happen. Who knew what type of testing Hans would do? 

When he arrived at the labs about ten minutes early, Ryder and Honeymaren were already there as well as a few other established members. Kristoff did his best to listen to Ryder’s excited floundering about this discovery, but his mind was elsewhere. The words bounced around in his mind, but nothing processed. 

_“...Kristoff?”_

WIth a sharp intake of breath, he found himself focusing on the connection to Anna. Her voice kept calling his name inside his mind. 

_“I’m here.”_

_“Find me.”_

Ryder’s phone alarm chimed, indicating it was eight. Heart pounding, Kristoff followed the others as the doors opened and they trinkled into the research labs. Hans was at the door to greet them, a proud smirk on his face. 

“Welcome all. We’ll be in the viewing room first, then I’ll break everyone up to take different labs so we can begin testing. Upon entering here, you will sign confidentiality agreements. You are not to speak of what you see here. I don’t want some government agency taking credit for _my_ discovery,” Hans boasted before flicking his gaze to Kristoff. Their eyes met, and Kristoff immediately knew he was in deep shit. 

All the students walked in, signed the agreement, and followed Hans into the large viewing room. This was the biggest tank in the research lab. Almost walkthrough aquarium sized. Gut churning, Kristoff swallowed and glanced around. He couldn’t help the clenching and unclenching of his fists as they walked. 

When they rounded the corner to view the large tank, there was Anna. She stayed flat against the bottom of the tank, curled into a corner. She was terrified… it made his heart ache. 

The other students oohed and awed. Ryder bounced excitedly, unable to believe his eyes. Honeymaren, however, crossed her arms with an unimpressed glare. 

“The poor thing looks petrified. Like some animal in the zoo,” she muttered. 

Kristoff nodded. “Yeah… She does.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with researching mermaids in the field. This is inhumane. You wouldn’t do this to a person.” 

Giving Honeymaren a shocked stare, he agreed quickly. “I’m afraid we might be the only ones who feel that way.” 

Her voice dropped lower. “Let’s break her out.” 

He leaned down close. “Way ahead of you.” 

Hans stood in front of the tank and clapped his hands together, making Anna startle inside the tank. She gazed up, eyes wide at the sight of Kristoff. He returned her gaze but kept his gaze stoic. The last thing he wanted was to catch Hans’ attention. 

“Well. The day has finally come. The search for my discovery is finally over. I know we’re all very excited to learn more about this creature.” 

God, Kristoff could not stand to listen to his boasting. If Hans really discovered mermaids there wouldn’t be all this existing information about them. He was just the first dumbass to catch one and treat her like prey instead of an intelligent lifeform. It was clear that she had enough human features to be considered a person. Hans had no regards to her life. It pissed him off to know end. At least Honeymaren was on his side… so when he got Anna the hell out of here, maybe she could cover for him. 

Hans’ speech went on and on. About how this was a team effort. How everyone’s research and hard work lead to this moment. Blah, blah, blah. Kristoff was ready and willing to rip his ears off if it meant not having to listen to another word this asshole said. 

“Now, everyone can go to that wall,” he pointed across the room, “to find your lab assignments. Except you, Bjorgman. You stay here with me,” Hans smarmed. 

Well, _fuck._

Honeymaren gave Kristoff a knowing look before walking over to the lab assignment board. As students left the room--with some last longing looks towards the mermaid--Kristoff was suddenly left alone. With Hans. And Anna floating timidly in the tank. 

Hans was suddenly there, clapping him on the back. “I don’t know how you got her to trust you enough that you were able to snatch her pearl, but good job. It’s infuriating you didn’t let me know about your little pet, here. But thankfully, she stayed near the surface last night.” 

“Why would I give you my research before it was complete?” Kristoff grit out. 

Hans scoffed. “Because that’s what we’re here for. This is a _club._ And I’m in charge of it. Everyone here answers to _me_ , Bjorgman, whether you like it or not. So, whatever method you used to lure here in, you better teach it to me.” 

“It just happened. There’s nothing to tell.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” 

Kristoff laughed at that. “But it’s not. I just got lucky. I didn’t come barrelling at her with nets at the ready like _you_ did. What do you know about the pearl anyway?” 

“I’m not stupid. Every mermaid sighting mentions a pearl. They’re clearly important to them.” 

“But you don’t know why?” 

“No,” Hans glared. “Do you?” 

Kristoff shook his head. “I didn’t get her to speak to me.” 

Partially, true. Anna didn’t speak to him out loud anyway. He idly wondered if the tank was sound proof since Anna wasn’t reacting to the conversation at all. 

“Then what _did_ you do?” 

He was annoyed, and Hans knew it. He wasn’t trying to hide his disdain for the little bastard beside him. “She sat there and watched me take notes. Mermaids are just curious. They’re like _humans_ and shouldn’t be locked up.” 

“Oh, please, that monster could kill you in an instant.” 

“So could a human.” 

Hans chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. “Please, the death of one mermaid won’t make a difference.” 

Kristoff stiffened at that. “ _Death?”_

That earned a smirk. “Well, yes. After we test her, we’ll have to put her down if we’re going to dissect her. You’re a biologist, Bjorgman, aren’t you curious about how she functions? How she breathes? How they reproduce?” 

“I mean, sure, but--” 

“Then this is necessary. We need to know how much like us they are. How they communicate, how they have evaded humans so long... Don’t you want to know if mermaids feel pleasure as we do?” 

He stiffened, fist clenching at that. “And how would you find that out?” he growled. 

“By testing it, of course.” Hans’ grin was entirely devious. 

“They don’t even have human anatomy.” 

He hummed triumphantly. “Actually, we already did a physical anatomy exam. Her reproductive organs are beneath her scales. Interesting, right?” 

“You’re disgusting,” he words left his lips before Kristoff could stop them. He couldn’t help the anger building up in his chest. Hans _touched_ her. And deserved a square punch in the jaw. 

“Oh, please. She didn’t know a damn thing that was happening.” 

“Even more reason to feel ashamed!” 

“It’s for science.” 

Kristoff’s jaw set, spinning his head to glare down at him. “ _Is it_?” 

Hans seemed a bit shocked at that reaction. What a horrible human being. If he treated Anna like that, then Kristoff wouldn’t doubt for a second he’d treat a human the same way. He was nothing but scum. And he was more motivated to get Anna out of there than he was before. 

Instead of responding immediately, Hans rolled his eyes. “I didn’t expect you to be one of those ‘animal rights’ know-it-alls. Thinking everything has to be done humanely. But it can’t be done that way with a new discovery. We do what we must to get answers.” 

Kristoff looked back at Anna in the tank. She’d kept quiet this entire time, not even making her presence known in his mind. 

“Right,” he muttered. 

Hans tapped him on the shoulder again. If he didn’t stop, Kristoff was going to fucking deck his ass. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Hans griined. “I need to get down to the labs and get testing set up. Keep an eye on her, will you?” 

Nodding, Kristoff watched the slimy bastard leave through the double doors down to the lab area. Once he was gone, Anna finally moved from the bottom of the take, swimming over to the glass. She pressed a hand to the tank, brows furrowing. Following her lead, he walked forward and pressed his hand to the glass overs hers. 

Anna smiled timidly before pressing her forehead to the glass as well, he copied her again. 

_“Kristoff, I can get out of this tank."_

“You can!?” he sputtered, before snapping his jaw shut. Best not to speak out loud in the situation. 

She nodded. _“Guide me out of this place.”_

_“Okay. You get out of the tank, and I’ll get you away from that monster.”_

_“Okay.”_

When the door clicked, Kristoff quickly hopped back from the glass, putting his hands behind his back as if he hadn’t moved. Anna swam around a bit, and he carefully watched her. As Hans entered the room again, Kristoff stayed still, trying not to react. 

“Oh, it’s moving now, huh?” 

“Yeah, she started swimming after you left. Don’t think she likes you very much.” 

Hans snarled. “I don’t really care. Now, why don’t you come with me?” 

“Where?” 

“You’re smart, Bjorgman, and I’d like your opinion on some test numbers.” 

Kristoff glanced back at Anna before nodding. “Alright.” 

He had to keep playing nice for this to work. If Hans sniffed out an escape plan there’s no telling what he’d do. So, he played his part. Kristoff wasn’t sure how long he followed Hans around and made basic comments about data that Hans seemed to find so fascinating. He was starting to suspect that this doofus didn’t pay attention in class at all. Maybe, he paid the professor for As. 

Ryder burst through the door. “Uh, Hans… The mermaid is gone.” 

_“What!?”_

o~o~o~o

Anna had tugged herself out onto the platform of the tank. When she turned to sit, pulling her tail fin from the water, she waited for a moment as the skin dried. It was odd watching her fin split apart, to see all of her scales dissolve into her skin. She suddenly understood why a lot of mers did not surface often… the changing process wasn’t the most comfortable to look at. 

She had watched the humans climb down the skinny steps and followed the motions she had learned from them. Anna’s new legs felt weak, wobbly. But she had to find Kristoff and get out of here. So, she moved as quickly as she could, pacing around the floors. 

When she turned a corner, she was seen by two of the humans. They gasped at the sight of her, and Anna quickly retreated the opposite direction--putting her new humans legs to good use. 

Suddenly, there was loud clatter all around her. They were trying to find her! Where on earth was Kristoff!? 

Oh, if she only had her pearl she could put a stop to this. 

“Anna!?” 

She felt relieved at the sight of Kristoff. His mouth was agape as he stared at her. Oh, right. He’d never seen her like this. She’d failed to mention their ability to walk amongst humans. There was so much to tell him. 

Quickly, she sprinted over to him. He caught her by the arms, holding her tightly. “What’s going on!? You have--You have legs? And fuck, you’re totally naked.” 

As bemused as she was at his surprise, there wasn’t time. There were footsteps headed their way, and she needed that damned pearl. Anna tapped her neck, and luckily, Kristoff was a smart man and figured out her clues. 

He took the pearl from a compartment in his clothing, presenting it to her. Anna couldn’t help but bounce gleefully as she tied the string around her neck. The magic pulsed through her chest to her throat. And finally--after so many years--she looked to Kristoff and spoke. 

“Thank you.” 

His cheeks went rosy. “Of course.” 

“Please, plug your ears and hide.” 

Blinking, he tilted his head. “What, why?” 

Giving him a sideways glance, she smiled. He seemed to understand this was not the time for questions before giving into her command. Kristoff moved behind a wall, covering his ears. When she opened her mouth to sing, it felt odd. She’d not done this in so long… Part of her worried if her powers even still existed. 

But much to her relief, the men that rounded the corner were stopped in their tracks by her song. Including that horrid red-headed man that trapped her in ropes the evening prior. The angelic sounds leaving her mouth left her feeling proud. It was a wonder her body just knew what to do despite being absent of her pearl for so long. 

Once they were properly entranced, she smiled. “Now, sleep.” 

All the men dropped instantly to the floor. It wouldn’t stop them long, but long enough she and Kristoff could hide somewhere else. He grabbed her hand tugging her towards a lookout. There were barriers blocking them from falling when they reached outside. Beneath them was the ocean. It wasn’t a far drop, but a drop nonetheless. 

“Here, I’ll help you and you can jump.” 

Anna swallowed, shaking her head. “No, please. Take me with you.” 

He gaped, blinking at her. “What? We have to get you back to the ocean.” 

“No, no… That man will just hunt me again. I can’t put my kind in danger. Plus if I…” she gazed out over the barrier, eyeing the waves. “If I return to sea, I’ll be forced into mating. If my parents find out I was captured by humans, they’ll never let me out of their sight again,” she quickly explained. She grabbed him by the material he wore. “Please, don’t make me go back. I can’t--I can’t continue to be trapped.” 

Kristoff’s eyes softened and he cupped her cheek. “Whatever you want.” 

Leaning into his touch, she smiled. “Thank you, Kristoff.” 

His gaze flickered. “We have to get to the exit before they wake up.” Tugging the material from his body, Kristoff popped the clothing over her head. “Here. You can’t be naked out there.” 

Anna tilted her head, a bit confused. There were still customs she didn’t understand. She’d have to ask him once they were safe. Kristoff bent at the waist, and Anna let out a light squeak as he picked her up in his arms, hooking his arm beneath her newly formed legs. 

Soon, he was trudging past his fallen colleagues. He rocketed down a bunch of those steps that she was sure would have made her wobbly legs ache. Anna left so much relief when she saw the outside. As Kristoff quickly left the structure behind, she wound her arms around his neck. 

“I’m so grateful,” she murmured. 

He pressed his nose to her forehead. “I’ll never let them hurt you again.” 

The tone of his voice made that sound like more than just a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing action, I'm sorry. Clearly, fluff and smut is my stronger suit. BUT WE'RE GETTING INTO THAT NEXT CHAPTER SOOO.
> 
> Just to clarify at the end, the "lookout" is a balcony. And the "structure" is the labs building. But Anna doesn't know basic human words for things, so I didn't want to use those words.


	5. part of your world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the day! Make sure you read chapter 4 first!

Kristoff knew he only had a limited amount of time before Hans would be here to ransack his apartment. He and Anna had to get out of there quickly… he just wasn’t sure where they’d go. He sat Anna down on the couch, trying not to laugh when she “oohed” and bounced up and down on it. Her breast bouncing beneath his shirt was going to  _ kill _ him. And he needed to get a hold of his libido during this life or death situation. 

Kristoff rummaged around, packing clothes, food, and any electronics he may need. He heard a groan from the bedroom as Sven came stomping out. 

“Dude, what the fuck? It’s Friday. I don’t have class, and you’re--packing? What are you doing?” 

There was worry in Sven’s eyes, and Kristoff knew he had to have looked like a madman. He had no idea how long Anna’s spell would hold them off. It wouldn’t take Hans long to figure out where he lived. 

“This is a really long story, but um--I found the mermaid.” 

Sven gaped. “Shut up. Really?” 

“Yeah, she’s on the couch.” 

Blinking, he roommate moved from the bedroom to see the living space. Anna sat there, rubbing her hands along the surface of the couch. “Uh, she looks like a regular half naked girl to me. Something you need to tell me?” 

“ _ Dude. _ ” 

Sven sighed, crossing his arms. “I need more details here, man.” 

As Kristoff shoved clothes in his suitcase, he glowered at him. “Okay, I found her last night and Hans showed up and figured out that I was with a mermaid. He tracked her down, caught her,  _ examined her _ , and put her in a tank. Now, she just broke out cause apparently mermaids can grow legs and I brought her back here. Clear enough?” 

“Oh dude, you’re in deep shit.” 

“You don’t say?” Kristoff chucked Sven a bag, “help me pack.” 

His roommate cleared his throat. “Maybe, you should put on a shirt? Give mergirl some actual clothes over there?” 

Was he really that scatter brained right now? Fuck. He had to get his shit together if he and Anna were going to make it out of here safely. Kristoff grabbed one of his shirts, slipping it over his head. He rummaged through the clothes he’d already packed, pulling out a pair of his high school sweatpants. They were a little too small for him by then, but he brought them along for sentimental reasons. Probably too big for Anna, but anything else he had would absolutely swallow her. 

“You gonna give her your undies too?” Sven teased. 

Kristoff rolled his eyes. “She’s a mermaid. She doesn’t even know what going commando is.” 

He moved back into the living room, and Anna was practically giddy to see him return. Kristoff bent down, giving her a gentle smile. “I’m almost ready to go. Can you put these on for me?” 

Anna tilted her head. “Why?” 

“Cause humans have to wear clothes.” 

She blinked. “Humans at the beach don’t wear this much. Just tiny things. Why can’t I wear that?” 

It would make sense that Anna had only seen girls in bikinis strutting their stuff along the sand. He couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s only what we wear on the beach. When we aren’t on the beach, we have to cover up more.” 

“Oh,” she gasped. Anna really did soak up knowledge like a sponge. She hung onto every word he gave her. Kristoff couldn’t help but think she was utterly adorable. 

Helping her to a stand, Kristoff handed her the sweatpants. Anna took them before staring expectantly at the material. Her gaze flickered up to him, then back to the pants. Shit… she didn’t know what to do with them.

Chuckling, he took the sweatpants back before bending down. Anna watched his every move as he rolled up one pants leg. “Can you step in for me?” 

She nodded, following his direction. Kristoff was damn thankful that his shirt covered her intimate places while he looked up at her from this angle. Even if she had been exposed, he wouldn’t have been able to look. Not without her permission. But she may not even understand, which made him feel so much worse. 

He guided her into repeating the motion with the second leg. Kristoff only looked at her face as he dragged the pants up her legs to her hips. Pulling the drawstring in, he tightened them around her waist as much as he could. 

“There. You’re all set,” he said with a smile. 

Anna hummed, eyes closing. “I like when you touch me.” 

Kristoff nearly choked. He cleared his throat, glancing away from her as he felt his cheeks heat. 

“Just--uh--stay put here for a bit longer. We have to get out of here.” 

She bobbed her head, plopping back down on the couch fully clothed. When Kristoff returned to the room, Sven had everything prepared for him. 

“So, what’re you gonna do? What about classes?” he asked. 

Kristoff sighed. “I’m going to say I have a family emergency for this week. But after that? I don’t really know.” 

“Where are you going to go?” 

“My first thought was my parents’ house… but Hans could track us there too. The last thing I want is that maniac near my family.” 

Kristoff lost himself in thought. Was there anywhere private they could go? The trip back home was about five hours. Suddenly, he gasped. “I got it! My parents have a cabin in the mountains. There’s a clear pond out there and everything. It’s secluded. We own the whole property. There’s no one for miles. We’d be totally safe there.” 

Sven smiled and agreed. “I’m gonna miss you, man.” 

Shoulders sagging, Kristoff sighed. “Sven… Don’t do this to me.” 

His roommate wrapped him in a hug. “Keep me updated. Text me, alright?” 

“Okay,” he replied, packing his best friend on the shoulder. “Come meet her?” 

Sven nodded somewhat hesitant before following Kristoff into the living area. Anna’s eyes went wide when seeing they had company. But Kristoff just gave her a reassuring smile, squatting down and placing a gentle hand on her knee. “Anna, this is Sven. He’s my friend. He’s going to help us get away from here.” 

Eye flickering, Sven followed Kristoff’s lead by bending down to the mermaid’s level. “Hey, Anna. Kristoff has told me a lot about you.” 

“He has?” she murmured, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, he came here years ago looking for you. Wanted to give you back your pearl… Glad you got it back,” he said with a grin. 

Anna’s nervous expression faded being replaced by a tiny smile tugging at her lips. “Kristoff came back for me?” 

Clearing his throat, Kristoff agreed. “I did. You’re the reason I’m here.” 

“You left home for me?” 

“Yes.” 

Sitting up a little straighter, she seemed a bit more determined. “Then it’s fair I have left my home too. To be with you.” 

Sven just snickered a little, tapping Kristoff on the back. “You two should better go.” 

Shaking off his embarrassment, he agreed. “Right. We should.” 

o~o~o~o

Getting Anna into the car was a bit harder than Kristoff had expected. Everything was packed and ready to go. But the mermaid before him was  _ terrified. _

“W-What? We have to travel in that thing?” 

Kristoff rubbed her shoulders gently. “We have to. This trip is a long one. We can’t walk there. It’d take us days.” 

“Days!? I only have a few hours.” 

Blinking, he stared at her. “What?” 

“We can only have legs when the sun is out.” 

Well, shit. Kristoff checked his watch seeing it was nearing noon. They’d have to rush to get to the cabin before sunset. He got on her level, close to her face. “I promise to keep you safe. We’ll be okay. This will get us there in a few hours. You’ve seen boats, right?” 

Anna pursed her lips. “Yes. The ships you ride, correct?” 

“Yes. This is just like that but on wheels. And instead of water, we drive on roads.” 

“Roads?” 

“Yes, you’ll see. Just… trust me, okay?” 

She seemed reluctant but allowed him to help her into the vehicle anyway. He strapped her in, making her panic a bit. But he explained it’s to keep her safe, and she relaxed a bit. Sven gave him a goodbye as Kristoff stepped into his truck. He gave his friend a wave from the window. 

Before he could back out, his phone chimed. He checked it quickly. 

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ You got her? _

_ Yes.  _

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ Good. Get her out of here.  _

_ Hans thinks she jumped back in the ocean. _

_ He has search boats out there now. _

_ Keep stalling him.  _

_ We’re leaving my apartment now.  _

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ Got it.  _

_ Stay safe.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding content and needing to make more chapters. Why am I doing this to myself??


	6. ordinary girl

Kristoff wasn’t exactly sure how he expected a road trip with a mermaid to go… but it didn’t surprise him when she continuously asked “what’s that” when they passed minor things. He found himself explaining almost every detail of human life, while Anna stared at him, taking in whatever he said. 

Her eyes were peeled to the window as she watched her surroundings change the further they got to the beach and the closer to the mountains. The casual conversation to sate her curiosity was fine. Kristoff really didn’t mind answering her questions. 

When they passed a rather large church, Anna “woahed” aloud. “That’s so tall! What a different shape than other--uh--buildings we’ve passed.” 

“That’s a church. People have religious gatherings there every Sunday and sometimes Wednesdays.” 

Anna’s eyes went wide at that. “Wow, what dedication. Our beliefs don’t take so much effort.” 

Kristoff chuckled at that. “I’ve always been a firm believer that it isn’t the place which you worship, but how you do it.” 

“Quite noble of you,” she hummed. “We have many gods protecting our kind after witches cursed us.” 

“Cursed you?” 

She nodded. “Yes. Witches stole mermaid voices for their own selfish gain, but the gods began protecting us after our voices were sealed into pearls.” 

It was shocking to say the least… That mermaids even had their own religious beliefs. But he supposed it was fair that any senitate creature would have some. It was only natural, wasn’t it? To have faith in something? It comforted him to know that mermaids really  _ were _ much like humans, and he was definitely doing the right thing. 

“I guess I never knew mermaids would have beliefs like that.” 

“Of course we do,” she chimed with a smile. 

Kristoff tried not to blush at how cute she looked. Fuck. Since when were mermaids known to have  _ freckles _ like that? Did she have those when she was scaly too? He hadn’t really looked, but he certainly would after noticing them. 

Clearing his throat, he quickly turned his gaze back to the road. “A-Anyway. Sometimes they use churches for events as well. Especially weddings.” 

“Weddings?” 

“Uh yeah. Where two people get married.” 

“...Married?” 

He was losing her here. He needed to reel it back. “A union between two people. Two people who love each other and want to spend their lives together.” 

Anna’s eyes lit up then. “Oh! So it’s like mating.” 

“Uh… Well, I guess. But not all marriages mean children.” 

Humming, she nodded. “Yes, not all mating rituals end in offspring. Sometimes it can be very complicated to conceive. But mers mate for life. It’s our nature. However… only those in the middle hierarchy get to mate for love. Those of us in the higher ups are forced to mate for colony expansion, so that there are more alliances in case of invaders.” 

The more he listened… the more he realized mermaid society seemed very medieval. It was interesting to say the least. 

“So… you’re high society then?” 

“Yes, a princess.” 

Kristoff nearly choked. “What!?” 

Anna startled at his shouting, and he reminded himself that her world was very different than his own. Shaking his head, he gathered his wits. “Sorry, sorry. We just--I can’t believe I stole a princess.” 

“Technically, I requested to accompany you.” 

“Uh huh. Your father doesn’t have like--magical powers to come smite me with, does he?” 

“No.” 

“Thank God…” 

“But my sister does.” 

Snorting, his shoulders deflated. “Of course, she does,” he muttered. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. The bemused expression on Anna’s face was clear in the corner of his eyesight. Sven was right. He was in some deep shit. 

“What are marriages like?” 

A small smile tugged at his lips. “Well, I’ve only been around one. And that’s my parents. They do everything for each other. Mama always makes sure dinner is on the table for him after a long day, but Pop always calls to make sure she’s feeling up to it. If she’s not, then he grabs take-out--that’s food prepared by others that you can buy--and brings it home to her. They’re always touching one another. Like holding hands or kisses on the cheek. They just really love to be around each other.” 

“Do they mate?” 

Kristoff grimaced. “I’m sure they do… but uh… that’s not something I wanna talk about.” 

“That’s how they made you, right?” 

Licking his lips, he glanced at her. “Are you familiar with adopting?” 

“To take something in?” 

“Yes. My parents who--well,  _ mated _ to make me--were in an accident when I was a baby. And they were very young and it can be taboo to have a child at that age. So, after they died I was put into a home to help kids who didn’t have family like me. And that’s where my adopted parents found me and kept me.” 

Anna’s hand was suddenly on his arm, her teal eyes blown wide as there was a sense of comforting understanding in her gaze. “You are very loved, then?” 

“Yes. My parents love me a lot.” 

“Are they who were with you on the beach?” 

He blinked before nodding, impressed she remembered such detail from that event. 

She smiled. “I’m glad they kept you.” 

o~o~o~o 

It was getting eerily close to sunset. And they were still an hour away from the cabin. There was no way they were going to make it in time. 

“Hey, so… when you lose the legs--do you  _ have _ to be in water?” 

Anna gave him a flat look. “I’ll dry out.” 

He gave a panicked squawk, fist clenching the wheel tightly. “Okay…. Okay, okay, okay I can figure this out,” he murmured. A small lightbulb dinged in his head, eyes glancing at her. “Does it have to be natural salt water?” 

“No. Mers can live in any body of water.” 

Kristoff let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Now, that I can work with.” 

There were public pools around that area he used to visit as a child. Thankfully, they’d recently been converted to salt water pools and he didn’t have to worry about Anna taking chlorine into her gills or… whatever she had. 

He parked in the lot, glancing around to make sure no one was around. The pools closed an hour ago--which never stopped him from sneaking in back in the day. Motioning for Anna to follow, he left his truck behind and headed towards the gated pools. 

She was glancing around worriedly, probably sensing something was amiss. “Kristoff?” 

“I know sneaking in isn’t our best option, but we’ll leave first thing in the morning.” 

Anna eyed the sunset as he climbed the gate and hopped over to the other side. Gaping at him, she shook her head. “Are you  _ crazy!? _ I just learned how to walk today, I can’t--” 

He smirked, unlocking the gate from the inside and pushing it open. 

“Oh.” 

Kristoff tried his best not to be smug and proud of himself as Anna followed him into the gated area. He closed the door, locking it, and headed towards the water. The mermaid beamed at the sight of the crystal water. Looking at him, she quickly stripped off his clothes she wore and handed them to him. His gaze quickly shot away when she leapt into the water. There was a splash and a bright light catching the corner of his eyes. 

Her head emerged, fins and scales all present on her skin again. Anna pushed her wet auburn locks away from her face as she smiled at him. 

Kristoff kept his eyes trained on her face as she swam around the pool. He wouldn’t dare dart his eyes elsewhere. He wouldn’t  _ dare _ be like Hans. Instead, he sat down on the edge, dipping his feet in the water. Anna was far in the deep end exploring about, but he saw her travel back his direction when his feet hit the water. 

Anna reached up, wiggling one of his toes from beneath the water. He snorted at her, shaking his head in amusement. Suddenly, she popped up and pushed herself out of the water to sit next to him on the ledge. His eyes immediately went to his lap, avoiding a peek at her naked skin. 

It stunned him when her wet, webbed fingers tucked beneath his chin and she guided him up to look at her. 

“Why do you do that? Why do you hide from me?” 

Kristoff  _ knew _ he was blushing then if he hadn’t already been. “Uh--well. It’s considered rude for a man to look at a woman naked when they are not together romantically. You know--if you’re not mated?” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Humans wear clothes in the day… our more intimate parts are considered, um, private. For those you love--er--mate with.” 

Anna blinked. “Then why are they so bare on shore?” 

He laughed at that. “Some are more modest than others, but mostly because of the same reason your kind doesn’t wear clothes. It’s easier to swim without them.” 

She nodded, seeming to understand. “So, if you were to swim with me now… you would need to discard your clothes?” 

“Um! N-Not all of them. I’d keep something over my…” he gestured to his crotch, unsure of what to say. 

“Human men can’t retract theirs?” 

_ “ _ What!?  _ Retract _ them?” 

Anna giggled, waving a hand. “Nothing, nothing,” she paused a moment, looking him over. “Swim with me, Kristoff?” 

He allowed himself a moment to take her in as she slipped back into the water. The pool lights illuminated her skin, and yes, he could confirm there  _ were _ freckles scattered along her cheeks in her natural form as well. A beautiful woman--mermaid or not--was asking him to swim with her… well, he didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Kristoff shredded himself of his shirt and shorts, leaving him in his boxers as he stood before her. He felt very on display as Anna looked him up and down, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth with a smile. God, that wasn’t  _ fair. _

Holding out a wet hand, she waited patiently for him to take it. When he did, he was shocked at how soft her palm was against his. No matter how many times she touched him, he’d always be at a loss. She felt so right…

Sliding into the water, Kristoff let the water chill his bones. As the water often did at this time of year. Her fingers lightly danced over his, and he cautiously returned the favor. His fingers gently intertwined with hers as much as he could. With the knowledge he had, Kristoff knew how fragile webbing could be, and the later thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

Oh so softly, his fingertips brushed along the webbing. When she gasped, he yanked his hands away as if she’d burned him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Anna smiled, reaching for his hand again. “Yes, I’m sorry. I’m just sensitive there.” 

“It won’t happen again.” 

“...It wasn’t painful.” 

“Oh,” he said stupidly. 

Despite having gotten used to the water over his college years, Kristoff still wasn’t the strongest of swimmers. He guided her over to the large pool stairs, taking a seat on them to rest. Anna cozied up next to him, her tailfin brushing along his thighs. Her head leaned onto his shoulder as she rested, and Kristoff bravely wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Kristoff…?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you know what love feels like?” 

“Uh… I’m not sure? Romantically, you mean?” 

She sat up, her gaze boring into his. “Yes. I thought I wouldn’t get the privilege to experience it. That my mate would be arranged for me… but now…” she sighed, glancing up at him beneath her lashes. “Do you feel it too?” 

Swallowing, he nodded. “Yes. I do.” 

“Is--Is that okay?” 

His lips twitched. “I think so.” 

“How does this work for humans? Mating and courtship…?” 

“Well… courtship comes first, usually. Then the marriage I mentioned earlier, where can begin having children. But honestly,” his cheeks heated a little, “humans mate  _ before _ the marriage a lot of the time. We tend to mate for fun. Because it feels good… and we can prevent--uh--offspring if we don’t want to have them yet.” 

“Really? You can just--mate for pleasure as a reason alone?” 

He nodded. 

Anna looked in awe. “That’s amazing. I’d always thought of the two hand in hand,” she giggled lightly. “What else do humans do before mating?” 

“Well, there's the romantic kissing I mentioned before.” 

She gazed at him. “Will you show me?” 

Oh, God. Don’t ask that of him… He wanted to. Wanted to  _ so badly _ . But this was not the time nor the place for that. Besides, knowing her, she’d ask for more and more. And he wasn’t ready to give her everything yet. Not here. Not in a pool in the middle of nowhere. 

Sighing, he gave her a soft smile. “Not here,” he told her before pressing a gentle kiss to her hairline. The salt of her skin left an aftertaste on his lips. “But tomorrow… I can show you whatever you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you mean... we're finally gonna get to the smut of this smut fic??


	7. super love songs

Anna curled herself up at the bottom of the pool after Kristoff retreated to his truck to sleep. The promises of tomorrow excited her. She couldn’t wait to arrive wherever they were going since he described it as such a beautiful place. He promised to show her so much… show her what love was like. The thought sent her heart racing, a giddiness bubbling through her. 

There was no denial of the desire she felt towards him. A pull tugged at her, wanting him near at all times. When he’d discarded his clothes, there was a new heat that churned within… nothing she’d ever felt before. Oh, how she just wanted to touch him. To run her palms along his skin. As Kristoff exited the water, the droplets cascaded down his shoulders and back, making her wet her lips at the sight. 

What was  _ wrong _ with her? What exactly was this feeling? 

Placing a hand over her heart, she willed the heat to go away. To calm her beating chest with all her might. She’d understand soon, she hoped. Maybe, Kristoff could explain it. She would have to ask him what it meant. 

_ “Anna…”  _

Her eyes shot open at the voice.  _ “Elsa?” _

_ “Anna! Where are you?” _

She hesitated. Tell Elsa she’d intentionally left would not be the best of ideas.  _ “I was captured, but Kristoff saved me and we are escaping.” _

_ “Kristoff?” _

_ “The boy. He returned my pearl.”  _

_ “He did? Really? And saved you?”  _

_ “Yes… I can’t return, Elsa, I’m sorry. That wretched man will continue hunting me. Please, tell Father I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disappoint him.” _

_ “He’s not angry, Anna, he was worried sick. I’ll let him know you’re alright, but… please… try to return home.”  _

Anna knew she wouldn’t…

o~o~o~o

The sun was just barely cracking over the horizon when there was a tapping at Kristoff’s window. He sat up instantly, seeing Anna smiling shyly at the door. Quickly, he unlocked it and pushed it open. 

“You’re up early,” he mused. 

Anna giggled at that, slipping into the seat next him. He reached over, buckling her in. She brushed her hand across his, smiling as she did so. Kristoff paid no mind, but part of him knew that was totally intentional. 

She was silent when they started down the road. There was a light humming leaving her throat, and Kristoff decided maybe it was a good time to play the radio. He figured pop may be more her style, so when the music sounded from the speakers Anna jolted with surprise. It took a few minutes of explaining, but she grasped the concept a little at least. He then took the opportunity to roll down her window as well as his own. 

He was unable to bite back a smile at how  _ human _ she looked. Her toes tapped to the music, head bobbing side to side as her hand swayed in the air outside the window. Kristoff knew he’d do anything for her, and that terrified him. 

It was only an hour drive to the cabin. Much quicker than the long hours of driving from the day previous. It was still morning by the time they arrived. Anna seemed eager to explore as he parked. Kristoff made haste and checked his phone before the excited mermaid beside him nearly bounced out of her seat. 

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ Hey Hans has still been searching the water _

_ But he’s suspicious about you vanishing _

_ Told him you had a family emergency _

_ Don’t know how long he'll buy that _

_ We made it. _

_ Hopefully he can’t find us here.  _

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ I’ll keep you posted _

_ Thanks for this Honeymaren.  _

_ You’re a lifesaver. Literally.  _

**_Ho_ ** **_neymaren:_ ** _ Of course  _ 😊

As soon as he unlocked the truck, Anna pushed the door open. Quick learner, he mused. She stared in awe at the grass between her toes, wiggling her feet as she tiptoed through it. 

“What is it?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. 

He smiled. “It’s grass. There’s different terrain for different places. The beach has sand… mountain areas have trees, grass, and rock.” 

“This is very different from sand.” 

Kristoff chuckled at that. “Yes, it is.” 

Anna skipped around in the grass, exploring the new scenery as he unpacked his luggage from the vehicle. Happily giggling and cooing over new things she found, she was adorable. Kristoff found himself watching her, taking in the joyous sight of her. When she caught him staring, he gulped before hurriedly looking elsewhere. As he hustled towards the cabin steps, he was stopped in his tracks by her hand gently caressing his arm. 

“Is this your home?” 

He shrugged when they reached the door. “Sometimes.” 

“You have a lot of homes?” 

Nodding, he smiled. “Something like that.”

She seemed to accept that answer as she followed him inside. When they crossed the threshold, Kristoff reached over and flicked on the lights. Once again, Anna was enchanted by the sight before her. She took to the couch quickly, plopping down and bouncing on it. 

“There’s one here too!?” 

He couldn’t help but bark a laugh as he began unloading food from the coolers. “Yeah. Most homes have a couch.” 

Anna hummed and rubbed her hand along the seat. “A couch… I really like it.” 

“Yeah? Wait until you see a bed, they’re really comfortable.” 

She practically leapt to her feet to join him. “Oh, really? What do you do with it?” 

His cheeks flushed. “Uh, sleep.”  _ And other things-- _ he added mentally. 

“What other things?” 

Gaping, he turned to her. “Did you… hear that?” 

“Sorry, was I not supposed to?” 

Kristoff shook his head. “It’s not that! I just--I mean, yeah, I guess I didn’t mean to--er--send that to you or whatever.” 

Anna laughed at that. “It’s okay. Sometimes thoughts get caught in the mix of communication when you don’t realize it.” 

“Happen to you a lot?” 

“Let’s say… I’ve embarrassed myself in front of my sister a few times,” she admitted, biting her lip.

Kristoff couldn’t help but snort. 

o~o~o~o

Anna was completely mesmerized by the television. Kristoff couldn’t help but chuckle at how similar she looked to a young child glued to the screen, clearly invested in the story. Her eyes were wide as she took in every ounce of knowledge the movie gave her. 

He’d given her some fresh clothes, an old dress his mother kept there at the cabin just in case she needed it. Anna looked utterly adorable in the yellow and pink flowers, but he had to admit he liked her in his clothes much better. 

When he finally finished cooking, he idly wondered if this was food she would even eat. He didn’t ask her  _ what _ she ate. Her stomach did grumble in the car, so he gave her a few string cheeses that she gobbled up (he couldn’t blame her that she didn’t know they were supposed to pull apart, but he cringed anyway). Anna hadn’t had any bad reactions to eating them and-- oh, God. Did mermaids poop? 

Oh, fuck. Was he going to have to potty train her? 

Shaking those unwanted thoughts from his mind, he brought her over a bowl of onion soup. He figured that should be gentle enough on her stomach. He wasn’t sure while Anna was in this form if she was entirely human or not. 

Kristoff gently handed her the bowl. “Careful. Don’t spill it,” he told her. 

Anna bobbed her head, timidly taking the bowl into her hands from her spot on the couch. Taking a seat next to her, he placed his bowl in his lap. Before he could pick up his spoon, however, he noticed Anna gawking at him. 

He tilted his head at her. “What’s wrong?” 

“What is this?” 

“Onion soup. It’s food. You eat it.” 

Realization dawned on her. Anna then lifted the bowl to her mouth, lapping at it like a dog. Kristoff sputtered at the sight, setting his own soup on the coffee table before reaching over to stop her. “No, no. Not like that.” 

Anna eyed him curiously, clearly unsure of what to do. He took the soup from her, removing the spoon from the bowl. Demonstrating, he scooped up a spoonful and put it in his mouth. “Like this.” And before he could rationally consider his actions, he dipped the spoon back in, holding it to her lips. Anna took the spoon into her mouth. Eye widening, her face lit up. 

“Oh, that tastes amazing,” she cooed. 

Kristoff hands her back the bowl, steadying it in her palms. “Got it?” 

She nodded gleefully, taking the soup and feeding herself properly the next go around. He was relieved she was a quick learner. If only humans knew there were such intelligent creatures living among them. 

o~o~o~o

As the day lingered on, Kristoff showed Anna around the cabin. Explaining how things worked, how to use certain items. Thankfully, when it came to the toilet… Anna was confused at first but understood it’s purpose after he explained it. And there wasn’t much more excitement after that. 

Anna’s feet pattered into the kitchen while he fixed some small snacks to hold them over for the rest of the evening. She leaned on the counter, simply watching him again. It was a learning curve with her. Figuring out when she actually needed something versus when she just wanted to admire him. 

“Do you love me?” she asked, leaning onto an elbow. 

“What?” Kristoff blurted, smacking the cheese plate down onto the counter with surprise.

How could she ask that as if it were the most casual thing in the word? But… he knew the answer. 

Her brows furrowed. “Well, do you?” 

Pursing his lips, he couldn’t look at her as he nodded. “I.. Yes. I feel something for you.” 

“It’s a good something, yes?” 

“Definitely.” 

She was watching him again as he cut a few more cheese cubes before he put them on a plate with some pretzels and shoved them her way. Head tilting again, her auburn locks cascaded over her shoulder. 

“What does it mean when you get bubbly warm inside?” 

Blinking at her, he cocked a brow. “Like what?” 

Anna tapped a pretzel to her lips. “Like… yesterday. When you were swimming… I wanted to touch you all over. Is that normal? For being in love?” 

He nearly choked on a cheese cube. “Uh. Yeah. That’s--um--what you feel when you want to mate.” 

Her eyes lit up at that. “Really?” 

“M _ hmm _ ,” his reply cracked. 

“Do you get those tingle feelings about me too?” 

Kristoff nodded. 

“So then, you want to mate with me, right?” 

He squeaked, clenching the counter. “I--yes. Yes, I do,” he saw the way she beamed. “Okay,  _ but _ … We’re going to go slow.” 

“Slow?” 

“Yes, I… We want to make each other feel good, right? Humans don’t mate just to have babies. We do it because it feels good. And we don’t call it mating.” 

Anna nodded, understanding. “Okay. I want to make you feel good, Kristoff,” she paused. “Wait, what do humans call it?” 

“There’s a lot of names for it. Sex, mostly. But--uh--also making love.” 

She smiled at that. “Making love?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will you make love with me?” 

Well. He was  _ fucked. _

o~o~o~o 

Anna sat down on the couch as Kristoff instructed, following his every word. He wasn’t sure how to do this. It almost felt wrong even though she was asking him for this. Even though he had such strong feelings for her…

But she wanted him. Admitted it straight to him because she thought nothing of it. She just wanted to understand. He already promised her the night before he’d show her… it was time to make good on his word. 

Kristoff sat on his knees in front of her, parting leg hers to move between them. Cupping her cheeks, he guided her face towards his own. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, he felt a new spark ignite in his chest. All this desire for her swirled inside him. He knew she could feel it too. 

The kisses grew heavier, more intense, as Anna learned from his movements. He changed angles, slanting his lips along hers. Kristoff was a bit surprised when her fingers threaded into his hair, especially after they remained folded in her lap for so long. When he licked her lips, she gasped and he took the opportunity to lap at her tongue, coaxing her to join. 

It was like fireworks when she did. The sloppy makeout became more and more heated with every swipe of his tongue with hers. Her grip on his hair tightened almost painfully, but Kristoff couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

When he broke the kiss, she whined. Her breathing fanned his face while he simply smirked at her. He promised he would show her. Peppering kisses down her neck, he tugged down the collar of the dress to expose more of her freckled skin. God, what a beauty. He’d never known anyone as gorgeous as her. 

“I’m going to take this off,” he said, tugging at the dress. 

Anna tilted her head. The point on her kiss swollen lips turned him to putty. “I thought it was improper to be naked?” 

“You can be naked with someone you love, remember? It’s okay for someone you’re making love to to see you naked. And to touch you.” 

Nodding, she grinned. “Okay.” 

He knew she would be thrilled to be bare and free of clothes on her skin. Kristoff had to admit he was a bit thrilled to get her naked as well. He’d seen her bare form as a mermaid, but not as a human. And the sight made his mouth water. 

Kristoff found himself kissing along her shoulder, her collarbone, and down to her chest. Anna seemed confused by him kissing there, and he gazed up at her from beneath his bangs. “Trust me?” 

She nodded. 

He first cupped her breasts, smoothing the skin with his palms. He rolled the nubs between his fingers, making her sigh and fingers dig into the fabric of the couch. Leaning in, he caught a nipple with his lips, swirling his tongue as he sucked. Anna moaned at that which only spurred him on. He gave the other breast the same treatment. Suckling, swirling, massaging the other with his free hand while Anna withered under his touch. 

He released her with a wet pop, glancing up at her as she caught her breath. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked, despite knowing the answer. 

“Mhm, very much so.” 

Kristoff glanced down at her bare folds, then back up. “I’m going to do something else. You’ll like it, I promise. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

It didn’t take long for Kristoff to bury his tongue between her folds. Anna’s fingers clutched his hair immediately, and he had to admit he was pleased that he garnered such a reaction. Anna’s sweet hums and moans echoed in his ears as he licked up and down her center. Thankfully, she was, in fact, all human when in this form. Female anatomy he could work with. 

When he sucked gently on her clit, her head fell back against the couch. He continued hooking the small bundle of nerves with his tongue before he gently slipped a finger inside her. Anna gasped at that. He assumed it was very foreign for her. As he lapped at her, he crooked his finger, circling and rubbing along her walls before adding another digit. 

Kristoff pumped his fingers gently, in and out. His mouth left her center, moving to sit back up and press his forehead to hers. His fingers moved at a steady pace as their breathes mingled together as she panted along his lips. Anna’s fingers dug into his shoulders, and he was entirely grateful she didn’t have claws right then. 

It only took a few more pumps before she was clenching around him, crying out as her legs trembled and spasmed. She clamped her legs together, trapping his hand as he guided her through. 

Anna sunk into the couch, her body falling limp, freeing his arms from the confines of her thighs. 

“What  _ was _ that?” she huffed, eyes wide. 

Smiling, he pressed a small kiss to her forehead and brushed her sweaty fringe from her skin. “That’s what pleasure feels like, Anna.” 

“Can we do it again?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was supposed to be more smut at the end of this. which again could mean another chapter bump. WE'LL SEE.


	8. under the sea

It was official. Anna had worn him out. Kristoff knew he had to stop, despite her begging and pleading for him to show her more, make love to her… Anna was new to having legs, and he really didn’t want to explain why they tingled and felt jelloy when she tried to move them. Kristoff almost wanted to be ashamed of himself for indulging her in so many times. They say everyday one learns something new--well, he just learned there were multiple ways to pleasure a woman just with his fingers and adored every minute of it. 

That’s how it had to be. Kristoff couldn’t bring himself to the next step. Not yet. Not until he knew they were safe from that stupid asshole. The thought of actually being one with her didn’t sit right with him. There were feelings inside him he couldn’t explain, but he wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing. 

Mermaids mate for life, she’d said…

No pressure or anything…

That was a lot of commitment for him to decide. How much was love? Lust? Just… desire instead of emotion? He wasn’t sure. 

Kristoff could see the sun beginning to set from the back windows. Anna was asleep on the couch beside him, her head resting on his thigh. Unable to help himself, he threaded his fingers through her auburn waves. Maybe… Could it be possible to love her? 

Had he loved her all this time? Was love at first sight truly a possibility? But anything could be, right? Anna was a mermaid. A creature that was supposedly a myth. There was magic… and other matters he just didn’t understand. She literally couldn’t sing or speak because of the necklace he’d kept for thirteen years. 

Maybe there was more than he could understand. And maybe… he needed to stop questioning it. 

Gathering Anna up in his arms, Kristoff couldn’t help but smile as she snuggled closer to him. Her nose buried into his neck as she gave a happy sigh. He opened the back door, heading towards the clear pond behind the cabin. How his parents snagged such a beautiful place and still had money to show for it was beyond him. A small stream of water trickled off the cliffside into crystal water. It truly was a magnificent place. Although, the white speckled fish floating upside down concerned him a bit. But the water was fine, right? It was a natural source. Anna shouldn’t mind too much. 

As he sat down, he kept Anna in his lap. No need to disturb her until she actually had to get into the water, right?

Kristoff couldn’t help but admire her, taking in the small smile she wore. There was a plump pinkness to her lips from their hurried kisses, the constellation of freckles scattered on her cheeks shown brighter in the glowing sunset. Her skin was porcelain. Soft and plush. It may have been cliche as a constant thought, but  _ fuck _ , he really couldn’t understand how such a beautiful creature desired him in anyway. Surely, someone of his stature and build was nothing like that of a merman, right? It had to be different for her. 

“Kristoff?” she murmured, squirming in his arms and lids fluttering open. 

His hand paused in her hair as he glanced down at her. “Yeah?” 

“Water?” 

“Right here,” he said. 

Despite how hesitant she seemed to leave his lap, Anna sat up. Instincts must’ve taken over to wake her. She slid into the water, and Kristoff watched--once again in awe--as scales scattered along her skin. She kept her upper half pressed to the grass as she rested her cheek onto her folded arms. Gazing up at him, Anna smiled. 

“Thank you for earlier. I didn’t mean to be so...um…” 

“Needy?” he teased. 

Anna laughed at that before nodding. “Yes, that’s a good word for it.” Reaching out, she placed a gentle palm to his thigh. “What do  _ you _ need?” 

Feeling his face warm, Kristoff coughed and glanced away. “It’s--No. Nothing. You don’t have to--” 

“--but I felt you. When I was sitting against you. I felt something there. I’m confused, however. I thought you said human genitals weren’t retractable.” 

Hearing her say ‘genitals’ made him squirm. He tried not to cringe at the word… but he definitely needed to teach her some slang terms for human anatomy. 

“They aren’t. Mine just--uh--gets bigger.” 

“When you want to mate?” 

“Yeah.” 

Blinking, she considered him. “Can I see?” 

He snorted. “Right now? It’s not… it’s not…” the thought of saying “big” made him feel arrogant. Anna wouldn’t understand the context but  _ he _ would. And it was mortifying for him to boast about his dick size to someone who didn’t quite comprehend what that meant. 

“How can I make it change?” she asked in far too innocent of a tone. He was starting to believe Anna actually understood everything and was just a seductress trying to torture him. 

Kristoff glanced at his lap. “Uh. We can kiss some more?” 

The mermaid seemed just fine with that as she pushed herself into the grass, her tail still touching the water. Their kisses started slow, chaste. It was sweet and gentle, unlike the kisses they’d shared when his fingers were buried inside her not too long prior. The tenderness sent his heart soaring, confirming the fears he’d been confronting earlier. 

Was he in love with her?

Yeah, he was starting to believe so. 

His palm caressed her cheek, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Anna hummed appreciatively into his mouth, and the sound only encouraged him further. Kristoff knew he could easily listen to the sweet sounds she made forever. It was frightening and comforting all at once. When his fingers moved upward, threading into her hair, his thumb brushed along the point fin of her ear. She was so soft. Everywhere. 

He couldn’t help the groan that bubbled from his throat as Anna began palming at his crotch. She at least understood the general concept, if anything else. Part of him was curious how much she knew about anatomy in general. Wondered if mermen were similar. She had to know  _ something _ , especially if she was trying to escape being mated to someone. 

Anna’s lips left his, surprising him. Peppering kisses along his jaw and neck, she copied the actions he’d done to her prior. And it drove him  _ crazy. _ God, he’d never felt this way for anyone before. Any fooling around he did in high school was meaningless, and he’d always felt guilty afterward. 

It made sense now. Being with her made everything clear. 

She pulled away, grabbing his hands and tugging him towards the water. “Come with me?” 

In that moment, Kristoff discovered he would follow her anywhere. Shucking off his shirt, he nodded and pushed himself from the grass to scoot into the water after her. Anna practically pounced on him once he’d entered her territory. Kristoff found himself sitting on the rocks beneath the water as she floated above his lap. Her palms clutched his shoulders, lips melding with hers. 

Those kisses were not slow. They were hot, heated. Anna devoured him, and he gladly let her. Her tongue invaded his mouth, licking along his teeth. When he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, it was like he awakened something primal within her. The rough moan that left her throat almost startled him, much different than the timid sounds she’d made earlier when his digits were stroking her. 

Anna yanked at his shorts, almost hauling them off his hips in one tug. 

Releasing her lips, he pressed his forehead to hers. “What do you want?” he breathed. 

“To return the favor.” 

“You don’t have to do that…” 

Anna blinked at him before letting out a light laugh. “Doesn’t pleasure go both ways?” 

“Do--Do mermaids  _ do _ that?” He had to admit he felt a little relieved when she nodded. Glancing nervously between them, he gazed at her beneath his bangs. “H-Have  _ you _ ever…?” 

“No. I only wished to share that with my mate.” 

His cheeks flushed. “Oh,” he croaked. “Does that mean… Do you want me to--to be your mate, Anna?” 

“If you’ll have me?” 

Kristoff felt his heart clutch in his chest. “Oh, I--Yes.” 

Her smile was so precious. “You’re wonderful, Kristoff. I’ve waited so long to be with you.” 

He kissed her then, sitting up to catch her lips. The response was eager, and that time he allowed his body to float upward so she could remove the clothes from his hips. Anna tossed them to the grass and they landed with a wet plop. She was kissing his body again, lips traveling across his skin. 

Until she was under the water and touching him. Her hand was careful as she wound her fingers around his length. Kristoff sucked in a breath, palms digging into the rock beneath him. She was going to kill him. The water was so clear, he could see every expression she made as she touched him curiously and watched his reactions. When she kissed the tip, he thought he’d spontaneously combust right then and there. She suckled him, the warmth of her mouth a harsh contrast to the cool water surrounding them. Kristoff had never been so cold yet felt so hot at the same time. Anna suddenly engulfed him with no warning, making his hips jut upward before Kristoff could keep himself in check. The mermaid didn’t react, rather it seemed to spurr her actions even more. 

Her webbed hands rested on his thighs, squeezing occasionally when he squirmed under her touch. The sight of her beneath the water with his dick in her mouth was the most irrotic thing he’d ever seen. It’d never leave his mind’s eye. He was sure he’d dream about it for many nights to come. 

Anna was so calm, so gentle. Especially, since she’d never done anything like this before. Damn, could’ve fooled him. Her tongue lapped at him, swirling the head occasionally. Fuck. He was going to  _ die. _ But honestly, would it be the worst demise? Not at all. 

The heat coiling inside him was growing hotter and tighter. Kristoff knew that despite all the self control he could muster, he wouldn’t last much longer. Not like this. Not with her sucking him for all he was worth. Not with her occasionally gazing up at him from beneath the water. Not with the way he watched her lower fin sway in the water as if she was enjoying herself far too much. 

Kristoff gripped her hair, tugging gently. Anna released him and the cold water hitting his dick sent a jolt down his spine, He was so close. Already really there. So, he took over himself… pumping once--twice… before spilling himself into the water. The mermaid looked a bit stunned by the event and eyed him curiously. 

“Sorry, I just--didn’t want that to get in your mouth,” he said, a bit embarrassed. 

Anna tilted her head. “Why not?” 

Shit. Don’t ask him that. 

“W-Well, it was your first time and it can be a bit--uh--jarring, I guess.” 

She accepted that answer easily, shrugging. “Thank you for protecting me, then.” 

Smiling, he moved from the water. The last thing he wanted was to be swimming in his own spunk. He should’ve really thought that through… Anna was to sleep in this water. Oops. Kristoff tugged on his wet shorts, ignoring the discomfort of them sticking to his skin. 

When he sat back in the grass, Anna watched him. “You agreed to be my mate,” she said. 

He knew this conversation was going to continue. Sounded like there was more she wanted to say. “Yes,” he agreed. 

“When will you make me yours?” 

Sighing, he leaned forward, his toes hitting the water as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “When I know you’re safe.” 

“From that man?” 

“Hans? Yeah. I want to make sure.” 

She smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me… I care about you and want you to be okay.” 

“I know…” 

“So, soon. Alright?” 

She nodded. “When we mate--” she glanced away. “When we mate I can never go back home. Will you be okay with me staying?” 

“Of course. I’ll be with you forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff: I'm nervous about this commitment.   
> Anna: Be my mate?  
> Kristoff: okay.
> 
> Way to fold like a lawnchair, Bjorgman.


	9. time for me to fly

Kristoff wasn’t sure what time he finally left Anna (he did take a moment to clear the water… he felt too guilty leaving it the way it was--grabbing the dead fish wasn’t a pleasing experience), but when he finally curled into bed, his body was exhausted. There were quite a few thoughts racing through his mind. Honeymaren hadn’t given him another update on Hans, and he worried that the weasel would finally put two and two together. Hans wasn’t the brightest, but he  _ had _ been able to track down Anna once, what would stop him from doing it again? 

On top of that… he felt guilt swirling inside him as he had the night previous when he’d left Anna alone. He hated that she had to sleep outside alone. Maybe, he could find a solution to that? 

When he eventually calmed his mind and let his eyelids slowly fall, Kristoff finally drifted off. Even in sleep, Anna was still in his thoughts. He dreamed of her skin, touching her, kissing her… 

There was a weight on his chest when his eyes flickered open. The sun leaked in through the cracks in the blinds. Glancing down, he saw--a very bare--Anna curled on top of him. Her eyes were closed, head on his chest. Was she asleep? He wasn’t sure, but she certainly looked precious. His chest tightened at the sight of her so peaceful against his skin. The urge to run his hands along her back was too tempting. 

His palm rubbed up and down her bare spine. Anna hummed with a tiny whimper before snuggling her cheek closer into his chest. Chuckling, he continued to brush his fingers along her skin. Kristoff couldn’t help the soft smile that stretched along his lips. She was too cute. He was so lucky to have her. 

There was a buzzing on the nightstand, and Kristoff quickly reached for his phone, careful not to wake Anna in the process. Unlocking it, he quickly saw the notification from Honeymaren. 

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ Kristoff! Have you seen the news!? _

_ No? Why?  _

**_Honeymaren:_ ** _ You may want to see this… _

There was a link attached to the text beneath. Curiously, he tapped it and a news report was pulled up on his screen. 

_ “What a tragic accident for such a young potential scientist. Hans Westergaard was a top student, and ran his own research club at the university.”  _

He  _ was _ a young potential? Past tense? 

_ “It’s uncertain how the motor of the boat froze, nor do divers know how it sank. The accident occurred around three a.m., therefore more investigation will be done. Westgaard did not inform the school he was using a campus boat, so the reason for him using the boat is currently unknown. Our thoughts are with Hans Westergaard’s family and friends during this tragic time.”  _

Kristoff felt sick. He wanted to get away from the guy, but for him to  _ die? _ Despite how much Hans was a prick and deserved it… Kristoff could never find it in himself to wish death upon someone. Bulda was texting him next, making sure he was okay. After reassuring his mother, he gently woke Anna. 

“Anna?” 

The mermaid grumbled, rolling off to his side and letting out a loud snore. He idly mused to himself if she snored in the water too. If that was even possible? Kristoff shook her gently, and she sat straight up. 

Anna gasped, grabbing her chest and turning to look at him. Her hair was matted and tangled. Maybe, he should teach her how to wash her hair with shampoo…

“Oh, Kristoff,” she sighed in relief, her shoulders sagging. 

He nodded, cocking a brow. “Yes… Were you expecting someone else?” 

Anna’s tongue poked out, and she quickly turned away. “N-No. I’m sorry.” 

Although he was entirely confused, Kristoff didn’t push the matter further. He had to tell her. Swallowing, he mustered up courage to break the news. “Anna… Hans is dead.” 

She blinked, seeming to process his words. “Oh _ no. _ Elsa…” 

“Elsa?” 

“My sister.” 

Kristoff gasped. “Your  _ sister _ did this?” 

Anna grimaced, nodding and tugging on her auburn locks. “She spoke to me last night. She mentioned a man coming too close to our waters, when she described him I knew it was Hans. I-I hadn’t expected her to  _ kill _ him.” 

Kristoff sighed, unsure of how to handle this situation. “Maybe, she didn’t mean to? The motor of his boat froze.” 

Scoffing, she covered her eyes and flopped back on the mattress beside him. “Definitely Elsa.” 

“Your sister has ice powers?” 

“Yep.” 

“But you don’t?” 

“Life’s unfair.” 

Kristoff snorted at that. 

Peaking between her fingers, Anna glanced at him before letting out a puff of air between her lips. “There’s something else that happened last night.” 

Panic shot through him. “What?” 

“I told Elsa I intended to mate with you and not return home. And--well… She told me if I made that decision it would be permanent.” 

“...Permanent how? Mermaids make for life, right?” 

She nodded. “Yes, but--not just like that. If--” Anna paused, gazing away. “If mermaids mate with humans… we become human. Forever.” 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

Anna pursed her lips at that, sitting up beside him. “I understand if this is too much too soon. You already had to accept that this is a commitment, but now you’d be stuck with me forever and I--” 

Kristoff cupped her cheek, pulling her in to capture her mouth with his own. “I would love nothing more than to be with you forever.” 

And he meant it. She couldn’t be hurt now… even if it was a bit tragic, Kristoff couldn’t help but be relieved that Anna was safe. They wouldn’t have to run forever. He could bring her home. He could love her the right way. Kristoff didn’t want to fight the pull. Not anymore. Whatever she made him feel, he’d embrace it. He’d already felt it for thirteen years since he first laid eyes on her as a child. She saved his life… it was his turn to save hers. 

Her cheeks flushed, eyes wide as she gazed at him. Quickly, Anna grabbed his face and pulled him in. Her mouth was on his, tongue licking into his before he could fathom what was happening. She crawled into his lap, her bare chest pressing against his. Kristoff let his fingers tangle into her auburn locks. Anna kept his face firmly in place as she had her way with his lips. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but sucking face with Anna was definitely a new favorite past time of his. Panting, she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. 

“I--” she struggled to catch her breath. “I have to tell Elsa.” 

Kristoff agreed, nuzzling his nose to hers. “How? What do you need?” 

“I can only communicate with her when I’m in water.” 

Smiling, he nodded. “I know what you need.”

Kristoff had never been so thankful for the jacuzzi tub in the cabin. His parent’s really went all out to make this place the best vacation spot they could. Including the bathroom luxuries. After drawing the bath, he scooped Anna up and sat her in the water. 

“Oh!” she yelped when she touched the water. Scales and fins grew from her skin. He found it almost comical how her tail hung off the side of the tub, smacking against the ground. God, how he wished he could sit behind her, having her back pressed against his chest. 

Not now… but maybe soon. 

“It’s warm…” she hummed, sinking to the water. Anna seemed so content… the tiny smile on her face was telling enough. 

“Hey,” Kristoff tapped her arm with a chuckle, “you’re supposed to talk to Elsa, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” 

o~o~o~o

Anna soaked in the water, letting the warmth kiss her skin. She’d never felt water like this. The ocean was always so cold in the deep where sunlight rarely touched. It was almost unbelievable water such as this existed.

She was thankful Kristoff remained quiet as she reached through the bond, calling to her sister. Elsa’s voice was ringing in her ears soon after. 

_ “Anna!”  _

_ “Elsa… are you okay?” _

_ “Yes… that man… he found me. He tried to attack me. I-I had to--”  _

_ “It’s okay, I understand. You had to protect yourself. He can’t hurt us anymore.”  _

_ “Will you come home?”  _

_ “Elsa… I…”  _

_ “You love him. Kristoff?”  _

_ “Yes, I want to stay. I want to be human with him.”  _

_ “Will I see you again?”  _

_ “Of course. I love you… But this is right. I feel it’s right.”  _

_ “I’ll come to the surface sometimes. I’d like to meet Kristoff.”  _

_ “I’d like that.”  _

_ “Our bond will remain… I’ll still be able to communicate with you. Tell me when you’re coming back to the ocean.”  _

_ “I will. Please, apologize to Mother and Father for me. I know you said they were worried but--”  _

_ “They knew. They’ve known all this time since you saved that boy that you would be with him. Be free, Anna. Love him. It’s all you’ve ever wanted.”  _

_ “Elsa…”  _

_ “Goodbye, Anna. I’ll see you soon.”  _

_ “Goodbye…”  _

When Anna opened her eyes, there were fresh tears on her cheeks. It was a rarity to leak like this… only occasionally did their eyes water when surfacing. But this felt different. This felt relieving and painful all at once. 

Kristoff was on the floor, his back to the wall and head tilted back. 

“Kristoff?” she murmured quietly to call him. 

Peaking an eye open, he eyed her carefully. When he got a good look at her face, his eyes widened with concern and he crawled to her. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Are you okay?” 

Elsa was right. This was all Anna had ever wanted. To be loved. To be cared for. Kristoff was so kind and sweet. She didn’t know how she made the right decision to save him so long ago, but she was so  _ grateful _ she did. Maybe the gods blessed her with this fate. 

“I’m okay,” she reassured him. “Hans attacked Elsa.” 

“Oh. That, yeah, that explains a lot.” 

“She did what she had to.” 

Kristoff nodded, pressing his cheek to hers. “It means you’re safe. All of you. He can’t hurt any of you again. And now, anyone who knows understands the possible consequences.”

Anna hummed in agreement, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. He laughed lightly, returning the action. He leaned back, eyes roaming her body. “You know… I’ll miss seeing you like this.” 

“You will?” 

The statement shocked her. He was attracted to her? Like this? But… she looked nothing like a human like this. How could he want her like this rather than just in her human form?

He smirked before peppering light kisses along her neck. “Yes.” 

Kristoff touched her hands first, touching the webbing between her fingers making her gasp. Holding onto her palm with one hand, the other traveled up her forearm to her fin. With a delicate brush of his fingers, there were tingles along the scales along the skin. She yelped when he was lifting her from the water. Sitting her down on the chilly floor, she couldn’t help but take in the dark expression in those deep brown irses. Looking at her with such a hunger that made her feel desired. 

He straddled her fin, and Anna was thankful for the pants he was wearing. If there was anything she had learned about herself, she couldn’t control herself when she saw Kristoff bare before her in situations like this. His hands were at her waist, where the scales met soft skin. Anna hadn’t realized she was sensitive there until he touched her. The feeling of his fingers on her sent a moan bubbling from her lips. 

Kristoff smiled at that, leaning over to press a kiss to her shoulder. Hands traveling upwards, he cupped her breasts. The touch had Anna sprialing. She wanted more. So much more. His thumbs ran across the perked nubs, rolling them between his fingers before stopping. She whined at the loss, and the smirk on his lips seemed far too devious. Kristoff’s palms ran along the scales of her sides. 

Finally, through huffed breathing, she found her voice. “Do you plan to take me here, like this?” 

He blushed at that. “I… I wouldn’t know how. And I want this to be good for you. So, I’d like to be comfortable. And know what I’m doing.” 

Anna laughed at that. “I understand. I should change soon.” 

It only took a few more moments of heated kissing and scorching touches for her body to change from mer to human. She was naked before him, and Kristoff gently squeezed her thighs. 

“Are you ready?” 

Anna nodded. 

Kristoff smiled, scooping her up and taking her to the bed. 

Maybe… this is the  _ other thing _ he thought about previously. Anna had a lot to learn about a bed, it seemed. 


	10. island in the sun

Anna flopped down on the bed with a giggle as Kristoff climbed atop of her. Humming, she smiled and wound her arms around his neck. He grinned before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. The kisses began chaste and gentle, so full of love and care that Anna’s heart swelled in her chest. The beating in her chest excited her. A familiar twisting in her gut made her desire for him grow. He pulled away only slightly, lips lingering against hers. Those honey brown eyes flickered across her face as he took her in. 

She couldn’t help herself from staring adoringly back at him. Oh, how she loved this man. And the idea that their love would be permanent soon was terrifying yet wonderful. Anna knew she’d wanted to be with him for so long. Ever since she saved him, it wasn’t just her pearl that encouraged her to find him. It was the dreams she had of him. The life of merfolk never felt natural to her. Anna watched from beneath the surface, longing to know what human life was like. And maybe all she had was just a taste of it, but she couldn’t wait for more. To learn more. To be happy with Kristoff by her side. 

Above her, he moved and kissed down her neck and shoulders. It was strange knowing she’d be like this from now on. But… getting to stay with him all day, and never having to sleep alone again? Oh, how wonderful that sounded. Anna moaned when he sucked her swollen peak back into his mouth, squeezing the other breast in his palm. She’d never grow tired of that. Of him touching her and pleasuring her in such a way. When she was educated on mating, Anna knew that this type of pleasure existed, but it wasn’t common for a merman to take his time to get the female ready. 

But Kristoff did. With everything they did… Even if he was just to pleasure her with his fingers, he built every second up. Scorching her body, setting her core ablaze. Anna groaned as he kissed down her stomach to her folds. Kristoff’s tongue was quickly buried inside of her, and Anna gripped his hair. 

Panting as she tugged at his blonde locks, Anna knew she felt the release budding within her already. It didn’t take much for him to send her over the edge. Pleasure washing over her, she cried out. Kristoff chuckled, pressing light kisses to her thigh. Anna sat up as she caught her breath, gazing down at him as he grinned and leaned his cheek onto her leg. 

“I-I thought we were going to mate,” she huffed. 

Kristoff laughed and moved to hover over her. Anna felt her cheeks flush as the mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked. “We both know you can go many more times than that.” 

Whining, she glanced away with a pout. “Yeah, but--I want you inside me.” 

He was slow as he kissed her hip bone--making her squirm--and up her curves, past her chest, to the freckles on her shoulder, her neck, then cheek. Anna sighed at his touch, her body deflating into the mattress. When he pecked the tip of her nose, Kristoff smiled. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes… Are--Are  _ you _ sure?” 

He nodded, nose brushing hers. “More than anything.” 

Their kiss was so soft and sweet. Anna knew she would never feel what she felt for him with anyone else. Her own kind didn’t compare to him. As much as she loved being a mermaid… she loved Kristoff more. Their mouths mingled, kisses growing hotter as his tongue slipped past her lips to tangle with her own. 

But before they could both get too carried away, he pulled away and pushed himself up and leaned back onto his haunches. Anna couldn’t help but be curious as he pulled something small and square out his pocket. 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

Kristoff’s cheeks flushed. “Uh, it’s a condom.” 

“What does it do?” 

“Prevents pregnancy.” 

Anna blinked, sitting up and tilting her head. “Is this what you spoke about when you said humans sometimes mated for fun and not reproducing.” 

Nodding, he grimaced. “Yeah. Don’t think about it too much, okay? We won’t use them forever.” 

She shrugged, accepting that answer. It made sense. She understood that humans didn’t immediately produce offspring like mers. That was fine with her. It was more time she got with Kristoff… just the two of them. 

Anna watched intensely as Kristoff slipped off his pants and slipped the condom on. It was strange to see a barrier between them. She definitely liked touching him there, but it was okay for now. He  _ did _ say it wasn’t a permanent thing. 

Slowly guiding her to her back, Kristoff hovered over her. Anna glanced down to see him ailing with her folds. There were suddenly nerves shooting through her. This would change everything, she knew. 

“This may hurt… Just tell me, and I’ll stop.” 

Anna bobbed her head in understanding. “Please, make love with me, Kristoff.” 

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, glancing between them as he languidly slid inside her. Anna spread her legs further to accommodate him. The stretch was much stranger than she expected. Her human body was so different from her natural form. The male anatomy of mermen was much smaller as well as prehensile and retractable to accommodate the anatomy of female mers. It made sense that if Kristoff was this large… that her human body would also function to accommodate him. 

Didn’t change that it was still strange, however. And that it stung slightly, making her eyes water. 

Kristoff’s palms were suddenly on her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the stray tears. “Do you want to stop?” he asked, voice gentle. 

“N-No. I want this with you. I love you.” 

His smile was so kind, his eyes soft as he gazed down at her. Kristoff’s hands moved, pressing her own into the mattress and intertwining them. “I love you, too,” he murmured, forehead pressing to hers. “Just tell me when I can move.” 

There were only a few more moments of waiting to adjust before Anna simply couldn’t take it anymore. She knew the pleasure Kristoff had brought her before, and she wanted nothing more than to feel that again. So, with some encouragement, he began gently moving his hips. Anna’s breath caught in her throat. This feeling was nothing like she had expected. All the pleasure he’d given her before was nothing compared to the feeling of him thrusting inside of her. 

Anna could barely keep her eyes open as she panted and moaned at his slow thrusting. Why could she barely breathe? It was so overwhelming, her head swirling as the heated pressure built within her stomach. Tingles were shooting through every inch of her body as Kristoff surrounded her. It felt as if he was everywhere. Every part of his body pressed tightly against her. Skin sticking to skin as his thighs rubbed along her own. 

With every rut of his hips, she felt herself tilting closer and closer to that edge. When Kristoff began whispering sweet nothings in her ear--telling her of her beauty, how he adored the sounds she made, how  _ good _ it felt to be with her this way--Anna lost herself in him. Her cries grew louder and more desperate as his thrusts grew more erratic. She loved seeing him this way. So untamed and out of control. 

Anna gripped his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin--thankfully, there were no more claws--as she felt her orgasm wash through her. With the way Kristoff groaned, moving faster, he must’ve felt it too. He panted, turning to press a small kiss to her temple. Anna whined at the loss of him when he pulled out and disposed of the condom. When he sat back up on the bed, Kristoff paused and gaped at her.

She cocked a brow at him, confused by the stare. “What is it?” 

“Your pearl,” he said in awe. 

Anna gazed down at her chest, looking at the pearl around her neck. It was glowing, illuminating them both. Eyes wide, she glanced between Kristoff and the pearl as he did the same to her. When the light suddenly dimmed, Anna touched the pearl with trembling fingers. Did that mean what she thought it did? She grabbed the pearl, yanking the twine off her neck. Kristoff gasped, collecting the pearl into his palm after she dropped it. The sight stunned her. As if it was so natural for him to care about the pearl. Just how attached had he been to it all this time? 

“I… I can speak,” Anna murmured with surprise. 

Letting out a laugh of disbelief, Kristoff’s shoulders sagged at the sound of her voice. “You’re human.” 

“I’m human,” she murmured, realization taking over her. Anna moved to her knees, smiling and bouncing excitedly. “I’m human! I’m  _ human! _ ” she cried, grabbing his face and tugging him in for a kiss. 

Kristoff’s arms wound around her waist as he returned her affections, deepening the kiss slowly. He slanted his lips against her own, making her heart flutter. He pressed her so tightly to him, her skin flush against his own. 

Yeah… Anna knew she could get used to feeling like this. 

o~o~o~o

Kristoff was  _ terrified _ to meet Elsa. She was literally responsible for the death of Hans. Granted, he was attacking her and it was self defense. It didn’t mean she just wouldn’t decide that Kristoff was unworthy of her sister and just--freeze him. 

Thankfully, there were no questions asked when Kristoff returned to school. The SMR disbanded after the loss of Hans. It felt awkward attending the guy’s funeral, but it’d be suspicious if he didn’t. Ryder and the others (aside from Honeymaren) assumed Kristoff was traumatized from the incident and that’s why he went home for a week. Not because he took off with the mermaid and had sex with her  _ many _ times over of the course of that week. 

But hey, what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

Of course, he had to keep Anna hidden when they returned to the school. She lived with Kristoff and Sven just fine. Although, it did take her a while to understand privacy and that  _ no _ she couldn’t just pull his pants down and suck him off right in front of Sven. Didn’t stop her from trying for a while. Sven got used to it, eventually. And started brushing off Kristoff’s profuse apologies for Anna’s ignorance to certain things. Like when Anna also just ran around naked sometimes while Sven hid his eyes and sat on the couch. 

She did catch on, thankfully. But she didn’t like being cooped up that often. Anna still loved the ocean, and Kristoff sometimes struggled to hide her from the old SMR members, but they managed. It was only three more semesters. 

So, when Anna dragged him down to the beach to meet Elsa, he was definitely on edge. It would certainly be suspicious to those who knew of the mermaid's existence to see Kristoff hanging out with the mermaid from the lab and another naked girl who they would clearly figure out was a mermaid. 

Kristoff couldn’t help but oogle Anna in the bikini she was wearing. It was Anna’s favorite thing to wear, for obvious reasons. She picked out a blue one to bring for Elsa. Kristoff went for a more modest approach with a t-shirt and swim trunks. The only person he was comfortable in his skin around was Anna. 

When they were hidden behind the very rock structure he’d found Anna on a few months ago, Elsa emerged from the water. She was blonde, eyes a beautiful crystal blue. She was beautiful too in her own way. But her beauty was different from Anna’s. It was weird to notice. While Anna was more of a bubbly type, Elsa was slender and, well,  _ icy. _

He looked away while Anna showed her how to dress in the bikini. 

Elsa stood before him in the swim suit, looking over him. Obviously sizing him up. But then, much to his surprise, she smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Kristoff,” she said with a small bow of her head. 

Shaking his head, he returned the gesture. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

He was shocked when she took his hand. “Thank you for taking care of my sister.” 

“Of course.” 

Anna smiled between them. 

After a bit of a reunion with a lot of hugs and giggles, she was excited to show her sister the ways of human life. It wasn’t much, just a few tourist shops and a lunch, but Kristoff felt so much better. Especially at the way Elsa smiled at the two of them together when Anna wasn’t looking. If Elsa approved of him then Kristoff had hope that maybe someday maybe even her parents would come to the surface to meet him. 

But for now…

He had to introduce Anna to his own mother first… and Bulda would immediately know who and what Anna was. That was an uncomfortable conversation he definitely wasn’t looking forward to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE. AAAAAAHHHhh.


End file.
